Życie za życie
by Lutsiferi
Summary: Wojenne Drarry. HARRY POTTER NIE ŻYJE. MINISTERSTWO MAGII UPADŁO. CZY TO POCZĄTEK KOŃCA WOLNOŚCI CZARODZIEJSKIEJ ANGLII? Ale jednak Wybraniec żyje i pół roku później budzi się ze śpiączki. Musi obalić rządy uzurpatora. Co Draco Malfoy ma wspólnego z jego planami? Zaraz... Kim, u licha, jest Draco Malfoy?
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Śmierciożercy zaczęli stopniowo przejmować Ministerstwo Magii niedługo po nieudanym zamachu na Hogwart. Całą akcję rozpoczęli od mozolnego, ale w gruncie rzeczy efektownego przeciągania pracowników na swoją stronę. Stosowali różne metody, przez co początkowo trudno było się połapać, co właściwie jest nie w porządku. Przekupieni, zastraszeni lub zniewoleni za pomocą czarów, ludzie kilka miesięcy później wykonywali już rozkazy Mrocznego Pana. Dopiero wraz z upływem czasu, kiedy lojalna wobec Jasnej strony pozostała jedynie elitarna grupa aurorów, a także kilkanaście pomniejszych jednostek, doszło do ostatecznego starcia. Zakon Feniksa pod wodzą dwudziestojednoletniego Harry'ego Pottera zgromadził wszelkich możliwych sprzymierzeńców, po czym wyruszył z próbą wyzwolenia centralnego ośrodka Czarodziejskiej Anglii.  
Bitwa nie trwała długo, ale była bardzo krwawa. Zdziesiątkowana Jasna Strona została zmuszona do odwrotu. Zbiegli zaszyli się w Hogwarcie, którego Voldemortowi nie udało się dotąd zdobyć. Już następnego dnia cała społeczność czarodziejów pogrążyła się w rozpaczy i ogólnej panice. Z samego rana pojawił się artykuł dorzucony ostatecznie w przeddruku:

HARRY POTTER NIE ŻYJE. MINISTERSTWO MAGII UPADŁO. CZY TO POCZĄTEK KOŃCA WOLNOŚCI CZARODZIEJSKIEJ ANGLII?

**Każdy przejaw buntu przeciw nowemu władcy zostanie od razu stłumiony w zarodku – mówi prawa ręka Czarnego Pana, Bellatrix Lestrange. **

Kilkadziesiąt ofiar w tym śmierć jedynej nadziei na wygraną Jasnej Strony, Harry'ego Pottera, okazała się dla uzurpatora wszystkim, czego potrzebował do przejęcia władzy. Jak donoszą nasze oficjalne źródła, wczorajsza bitwa o Ministerstwo zakończyła się ogromnym niepowodzeniem. Śmierciożercy zajęli gmach, ustanawiając Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać władcą. Tysiące zwolenników tyrana z zapałem oddało mu pokłon, jako nowemu królowi. Bellatrix Lestrange wypowiedziała się w imieniu swojego Pana, jednak nadal nie są znane dalsze kroki podjęte w kierunku zniewolenia całej społeczności.

Wasza ulubiona redaktorka,  
_Rita Skeeter _


	2. Przebudzenie

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY **  
_"Przebudzenie_"

Prowadzona szeptem rozmowa wyrwała Harry'ego ze snu. Był jeszcze zanadto otępiały by rozróżnić poszczególne słowa; jego głowa zdawała się za duża, a powieki zbyt ciężkie by je unieść. Jęknął głucho, lekko zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.  
- Harry? - Usłyszał niewyraźnie, jakby ktoś wołał go z daleka. – Harry, słyszysz mnie?  
Głos wciąż pytał i Harry w końcu rozpoznał napastliwego osobnika, który chyba podjął próbę ogłuszenia go.  
_Słyszę cię, Severusie. Nawet zmarły by usłyszał._ – Chciał powiedzieć, ale usta i język odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Udało mu się za to nieznacznie skrzywić.  
- Poppy! Nasza śpiąca królewna się obudziła – rzucił oschle Severus, ale po kryjomu odetchnął z ulgą. Harry prychnął w myślach. _Wiesz, Snape, tak to już bywa, że po śnie następuje przebudzenie. _  
- Potter, nie ruszaj się. To może być niebezpieczne.  
Harry uznał, iż pielęgniarka zwariowała.  
- Byłeś w śpiączce przez pół roku – wyjaśniła, jakby odgadła kierunek jego myśli. - Pozwól ciału dojść do siebie.  
_Co? W śpiączce? O czym ty mówisz, kobieto?!_ – żachnął się w duchu. _Położyłem się spać wczoraj wieczorem!_ – Ale w wbrew własnym myślom, Harry nie pamiętał, żeby się kładł. Właściwie nie bardzo w ogóle wiedział, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Powoli zmarszczył czoło. Po chwili porzucił porządkowanie własnych wspomnień i z trudem otworzył oczy, mrużąc je z powodu rażącego światła. Pierwsze, co zauważył to pochylone nad nim znajome twarze. Bladą, poznaczoną zmarszczkami troski, należącą do szkolnej pielęgniarki, Poppy Pomfrey oraz zmęczoną, okoloną niechlujnymi, smoliście czarnymi strąkami, Severusa Snape'a. Twarz mistrza eliksirów była jeszcze bardziej ziemista i poszarzała niż zazwyczaj. Ku ogromnej konsternacji Harry'ego, Severus uśmiechał się łagodnie. Tak, UŚMIECHAŁ SIĘ! Harry poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakiejś równoległej, surrealistycznej rzeczywistości. Przecież w normalnym świecie, Severus NIGDY się nie uśmiechał. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w niemal chorym wyrazie fascynacji, kiedy wytężał wszystkie siły by unieść rękę i dotknąć nią twarzy Snape'a.  
- Czego ode mnie chcesz, dziwna zjawo? – wychrypiał.  
Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego przez moment jakby nie wiedział czy ma płakać czy się śmiać.  
- Poppy? – Zwrócił się do pielęgniarki, robiąc krok w tył. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały alarmujące nuty. – Ten chłopak oszalał.  
- Nie przesadzaj, Severusie. Myślę, że to twoja wina.  
- Co? Jak to moja wina? – obruszył się Snape, ale ona już go nie słuchała, rzucając na pacjenta różnorakie zaklęcia diagnozujące. Harry godził się na to w cierpiętniczym milczeniu. I tak nie miał innego wyjścia, bo jego ciało było zbyt osłabione. Po śpiączce, jeśli wierzyć pani Pomfrey. Jego wspomnienia powoli zaczęły powracać. Bitwa w ministerstwie zakończona częściową klęską. Tylko częściową, gdyż udało im się zniszczyć kolejnego horkruksa. Znaczy, jeśli idzie o ścisłość to Voldemort sam się go pozbył. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl poprawiała Harry'emu nastrój i napełniała go odrobiną mściwej satysfakcji.  
Po zażyciu chyba z miliona śmierdzących eliksirów o smaku smoczego łajna i tym podobnych specyfików, wreszcie dano mu spokój.  
- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Severusem w cztery oczy – oświadczył. Ton jego głosu jasno określał, że to był rozkaz, a nie prośba. Pielęgniarka nie protestowała. Wiedziała, że jako przywódca jasnej strony stoi wyżej w hierarchii niż ona. Poza tym miała też innych pacjentów, którymi trzeba się zająć. Wojna to ciężki kawałek chleba. A ta zbiera wyjątkowo krwawe żniwo.  
- Oczywiście, Potter – przytaknęła, oddalając się. Ale kiedy mijała w drzwiach Severusa, odwróciła się na moment i ostrzegła go: - Jeśli wstanie dzisiaj z łóżka to obu was oskóruję. I nie próbujcie oszukiwać, bo macie moje słowo, że się o tym dowiem. – Pogroziła im palcem, po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
Harry wbrew „prośbie" zaczął zwlekać się w kierunku podłogi. Nie przewidział jednak, że Severus go powstrzyma.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię ogłuszył, Harry. Nie chcę narażać się tej kobiecie.  
- Ależ Severusie! – zakrzyknął Harry. - Szpiegowałeś Voldemorta, często przecież stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Jak możesz bać się Poppy? – zdumiał się młody Potter, ale posłusznie opadł z powrotem na poduszki.  
- Nie boję się jej. Po prostu lubię wszystkie swoje części ciała i nie mam ochoty rozstawać się z żadną z nich – prychnął Snape, przysuwając sobie krzesło bliżej szpitalnego łóżka. Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się z nim zgodzić. W końcu spędził tutaj pół roku, jeden dzień dłużej nie zrobi mu żadnej różnicy. Wiedząc, że nic więcej nie wskóra, zapytał:  
- Naprawdę byłem w śpiączce przez pół roku? – Zmartwienie wyraźnie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. – Sądziłem, że szybciej uda mi się wrócić. – Harry utkwił pomiędzy światem żywych, a światem martwych. W przejściu, gdzie trwała wieczna wojna i próby bezskutecznej ucieczki w jedną lub drugą stronę. Severus zamyślił się na moment.  
- Prawie, do pełnych sześciu miesięcy brakuje ci kilku dni – sprecyzował. – Poppy twierdziła, że już się nie obudzisz. Jeszcze tydzień, a musielibyśmy spisać cię na straty.  
Harry wpatrywał się w poważną, ale zatroskaną twarz Severusa.  
- Martwiłeś się o mnie! – wykrztusił z siebie ze szczerym zdumieniem.  
- Nie bądź śmieszny, nieznośny bachorze – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów, wydymając wargi. Chciał w ten sposób przekazać swoje ogólne zniesmaczenie sentymentalizmem swojego podopiecznego, ale wszystko zepsuła nutka czułości pobrzmiewająca w jego głosie.  
- I tak wiem swoje. – Wzruszył ramionami, kryjąc zadowolony uśmieszek. – A pomijając moje wyczucie czasu… Jak sytuacja?  
- Salazarze, Potter! Ledwo się obudziłeś! Świat się nie zawali, jeśli zrobisz sobie dzień przerwy.  
- Nie powiesz mi, prawda? Do dobrze, w takim razie sam się dowiem – oświadczył Harry, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, ale Severus popchnął go znowu na poduszki.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię ogłuszył – warknął, wyciągając różdżkę na znak, że wcale nie żartował. Jego twarz przybrała nieustępliwy, tak doskonale znany Harry'emu, wyraz.  
- Czekaj! – Skapitulował pacjent, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Jego umysł pracował teraz na najwyższych obrotach. Potrzebował pozbyć się Severusa, żeby móc w spokoju wyrwać się z łóżka. Wiedział, że musi poznać aktualną sytuację, ale rozumiał też, że ze Snape'a nic teraz nie wyciągnie. Najwyraźniej Mistrz Eliksirów wziął sobie do serca zastrzeżenie Poppy.  
- Co ty kombinujesz, Potter? – Severus zmarszczył brwi, rzucając Harry'emu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ten tylko potrząsnął głową i wyjaśnił.  
- Zastanawiam się tylko, kto ma moją mapę – wymyślił na poczekaniu. Snape sięgnął za pazuchę i wyjął z niej dorobek Huncwotów.  
- Chodzi ci o ten bezużyteczny kawałek pergaminu? – Pytająco uniósł w górę jedną brew. Harry odebrał z jego rąk swoją własność. Zmrużył oczy.  
- Wyciągasz też króliki z kapelusza? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.  
- Co?  
- Nie, nic. Przez tą śpiączkę jestem trochę niepoczytalny. – Potter zamaskował rozbawienie krótkim napadem sztucznego kaszlu. – Może poszedłbyś powiadomić Zakon, że się obudziłem? – zasugerował, poważniejąc.  
- Odnoszę wrażenie, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć - rzucił cierpko Snape, zakładając ręce na piersi. Harry pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem, że brakowało mu Severusa bardziej niż przypuszczał. Ich współpraca rozpoczęła się, kiedy Voldemort zdemaskował Snape'a, przez co ten ledwo uszedł z życiem. Harry pamiętał miesiące pełne spięć, kłótni, wzajemnych wyzwisk i rozdrapywania starych ran. Z czasem to się oczywiście zmieniło. Młody Potter docenił sarkastyczne poczucie humoru Mistrza Eliksirów, zrozumiał jego pogmatwany tok myślenia, obdarzył go głębokim szacunkiem, aż wreszcie zaczął traktować niemal jak ojca. Tak więc, w stosunkowo krótkim czasie przybyli długą drogę, od pełnej wrogości nienawiści do prawie rodzinnej relacji.  
- Ja? – Udał zdumienie. – Ależ skąd! Severusie, ranisz mnie! – Zaprotestował, teatralnie przykładając rękę do piersi w usilnej próbie przywołania na twarz śmiertelnie urażonej miny. Parsknął śmiechem, widząc, że jego rozmówca tylko przewraca oczami. – No dobrze, przejrzałeś mnie. Chcę się ciebie pozbyć, bo kusi mnie, żeby drążyć temat, podczas którego groziłeś mi ogłuszeniem – przypomniał markotnie. Severus zmroził go spojrzeniem, które dopracowywał przez całą swoją karierę w Hogwarcie. Spojrzeniem, którym wywoływał płacz i histerię wśród młodszych roczników, zawały oraz mini wylewy wśród większości współpracowników oraz chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki u przeciwników, a Harry'ego – ku rozdrażnieniu Severusa – wyłącznie rozbawiało.  
- Nieznośny bachor – mruknął pod nosem kolejny raz tego dnia. – Niech będzie. Idę, ale kiedy tu wrócę to lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś wciąż był w łóżku. Albo zobaczysz, dlaczego zwą mnie przyjacielem śmierci.  
- Nikt cię tak nie nazywa, Severusie – zgasił go Harry, z politowaniem kręcąc głową.  
- Być może powinni. – Uśmieszek, jaki otrzymał Potter na pożegnanie prawie wywołał u niego dreszcz lęku. Z akcentem na „prawie". Ale bez ciarek przebiegających szybko po plecach to już się nie obeszło. – A, jeszcze jedno. – Snape rzucił podopiecznemu kawałek drewna. Tylko wrodzone umiejętności szukającego pozwoliły Harry'emu go złapać.  
- Moja różdżka! – wykrzyknął z radością, ale w pomieszczeniu nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.

Oczywiście Harry nie byłby sobą gdyby posłuchał któregokolwiek ze swoich zatroskanych opiekunów. Jednak zanim ruszył na zwiady, postanowił dokładnie przyjrzeć się aktualnym mieszkańcom zamku. Rozwinął mapę, głaszcząc z czułością miękką fakturę podniszczonego pergaminu. Stuknął w nią różdżką ze słowami: - Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.  
Już po chwili wodził stęsknionym wzrokiem po tak dobrze znanych mu zarysach korytarzy, schodów, sali lekcyjnych, tajnych przejść… krótko mówiąc, po miejscu, które było dla niego jak dom. Neville i Luna w cieplarni z profesor Sprout, Minerwa w gabinecie dyrektora(Harry posmutniał, wspominając śmierć Albusa Dumbledore'a), Hermiona i Draco Malfoy w Wielkiej Sali, Ginny… zaraz, chwila moment… Kim, u diabła, jest Draco Malfoy? Harry zmarszczył czoło, usilnie próbując sobie przypomnieć. Kilkanaście sekund później przez jego głowę przewinęło się krótkie wspomnienie. Stary, wyblakły obraz chłopca o włosach tak jasnych, że niemal białych. Harry pamiętał Malfoya, jako uciążliwego, wrednego, arystokratycznego dupka, który zapewne poszedł w śmierciożercze ślady swojego kochanego ojczulka. Ostatni raz widział go podczas szlabanu w Zakazanym Lesie to było chyba… na drugim roku ich nauki w Hogwarcie. Tak, Harry szybko powrócił pamięcią do tamtego wydarzenia.

*wspomnienie*

- Nie wierzę, że ten przygłup, Hagrid, zostawił nas tutaj samych – narzekał Draco, marszcząc swój arystokratyczny nos z odrazą. – Mój ojciec na pewno się o tym dowie.  
- Zamknij się, Malfoy – mruknął Harry zmęczonym tonem. Miał dość użerania się z tym śmierdzącym, ślizgońskim tchórzem, a spędził w jego towarzystwie, co najwyżej pięć minut.  
- To twoja wina! I tych twoich szlamowatych przyjaciół. Gdyby nie wy, nigdy bym się tu nie znalazł. -  
Harry miał bardzo wybuchowy charakter, a swoich przyjaciół bronił niczym lwica młode. Był w końcu przykładnym gryfonem. Pchnął Dracona na najbliższy pień i przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła.  
- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się więcej powtarzał. Nie waż się obrażać moich przyjaciół, bo każdy z nich jest wart więcej niż cała twoja rodzina razem wzięta. Dlatego… – zaakcentował, po czym bardziej przycisnął różdżkę do skóry drugiego chłopca, widząc, że ten chce coś powiedzieć. – …jeśli usłyszę jeszcze, choć jedno złe słowo na ich temat to pożałujesz. Rozumiesz? – spytał, a Draco wymruczał pod nosem ciche: tak. Harry puścił go z odrazą i ruszył energicznie przed siebie. Dlatego nie mógł zobaczyć zaskoczonego, ale pełnego podziwu dla jego lojalności, wzroku młodego Malfoya. – Chodź, chyba, że wolisz sam plątać się po tym lesie – rzucił przez ramię tonem, który w porównaniu do tego wcześniejszego, można było uznać niemal za przyjazny. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, słysząc doganiające go szybkie kroki. Szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę przerywało niewyraźne mamrotanie, jakiemu z uporem oddawał się Draco. Nagle Harry zamarł, a jego wyciągnięta ręka powstrzymała drugiego chłopca przed następnym krokiem.  
- Co jest… - zaczął Malfoy, ale Harry zatkał mu usta dłonią zanim dokończył zdanie.  
- Ciii… Nie ruszaj się – wysyczał mu do ucha. Ale pochylający się nad martwym jednorożcem potwór chyba ich dosłyszał. Podniósł się zakapturzony łeb i po sekundzie zaskoczenia, stworzenie ruszyło w ich kierunku pokracznym krokiem. – Zmiana planów, wiej! – wrzasnął, rzucając się do ucieczki. Biegli przez chwilę ramię w ramię, ale jak to zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, coś poszło nie tak. Draco potknął się o wystający korzeń i stracił równowagę w skutek, czego wylądował twarzą w leśnym poszyciu, wydając z siebie przerażony okrzyk. Harry zatrzymał się, zacisnął na moment oczy, po czym biorąc głęboki wdech odwrócił się w stronę zakapturzonej zjawy, mocno ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.  
- Drętwota! – zawołał, dziękując w duchu wszystkim znanym i nieznanym bogom, że dał się namówić Hermionie na poznanie kilku zaklęć wykraczających poza materiał drugiej klasy. Jednak stworzenie tylko zatrzymało się na moment, jakby lekko oszołomione. Szybko otrząsnęło się i rozjuszone ruszyło prosto na niego, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Dracona. Harry dostrzegł tylko zarys trupiobladej czaszki ubrudzonej srebrną krwią jednorożca zanim uniósł rękę w żałosnej próbie osłonięcia się przed atakiem. I wtedy stało się coś niewyobrażalnego. Po zetknięciu się z palcami Harry'ego, dziwna twarz zaczęła skwierczeć, jakby smagnęły ją piekielne płomienie. Stworzenie wrzasnęło i rzuciło w tył na łeb, na szyję. Trwało to może kilka sekund. Draco podniósł się z ziemi, patrząc na młodego Pottera z mieszaniną strachu i uwielbienia. Patrzył tak, jakby runął nagle cały jego światopogląd i z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, Harry poczuł się nieswojo, więc przeniósł puste spojrzenie na prawie niewidoczną w słabym świetle księżyca, ścieżkę. Gdzieś tam, pomiędzy drzewami, potwór lizał swoje rany.

*koniec wspomnienia*

Lucjusz Malfoy zabrał syna ze szkoły niedługo po tym wydarzeniu. Z tego, co Harry'emu udało się ustalić, umieścił Dracona w Durmstrangu, gdzie czarna magia jest chlebem powszednim. Co więc ten śmierciożerca robił teraz w Hogwarcie? Czyżby zażywał eliksir wielosokowy, jak Barty Crouch Jr. wiele lat temu? I jak w ogóle przedostał się przez nowe zabezpieczenia? Harry odczuwał niemożliwą do pokonania potrzebę poznania odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Także nie zważając na swoje łagodnie protestujące ciało, deportował się z piwnic szpitala dla czarodziejów – jak informowały tabliczki – wprost na błonia Hogwartu. Bariery przepuściły go bez problemu, rozpoznając jego sygnaturę. Wiedział, że niezrównane eliksiry Madame Pomfrey udoskonalone dodatkowo przez najlepszego Mistrza Eliksirów tego stulecia oraz jego własna wewnętrza magia, pozwolą Harry'emu na normalne funkcjonowanie. Tak jakby wcale nie leżał w śpiączce przez ostatnie pół roku. Pogrążony we własnych myślach w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Pchnął ciężkie, zdobione, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i stanął jak wryty.


	3. Wróg czy sprzymierzeniec?

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**  
_"Wróg czy sprzymierzeniec?"_

Sterczał w progu Wielkiej Sali niczym słup soli, wpatrując się w syna jednego z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Ironiczne zaś było to, że Malfoy nie zadał sobie najmniejszego trudu by spełnić wymagania stawiane przez wyobraźnię Harry'ego. Jakby drwiąc sobie z wszelakich zasad zdrowego rozsądku, był tam we własnej, irytująco arystokratycznej osobie. Nie wielosokował się w jakiegoś członka Zakonu, nie ukrywał pod żadną peleryną-niewidką, nie chował pod stołem… w ogóle nie robił nic specjalnie podejrzanego. On i Hermiona, którzy najwidoczniej jeszcze przed momentem pochylali się nad blatem zawalonym starymi księgami oraz stertą pergaminów, jednocześnie unieśli głowy, zaalarmowani wtargnięciem Harry'ego.

- Harry! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, podnosząc się z miejsca radośnie i zmierzając w jego stronę. Skinął jej głową, jednak nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy Malfoy'a. Draco zupełnie nie przypominał dawnego siebie. Z czasem stał się raczej młodszą wersją swojego ojca. Lucjusz… Osoba, którą Harry zdążył znienawidzić tak bardzo, że sama myśl o zaciśnięciu palców na łabędziej szyi jego syna napawała go satysfakcją. Odszukał wzrokiem poważne, czujne – może nawet lekko paranoiczne – spojrzenie Dracona. Nagłe olśnienie spłynęło na niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Firmowy malfoyowski uśmieszek zniknął z fizjonomii blondyna. Harry odczuł tą różnicę jak cios obuchem. Kątem oka dostrzegł długie, szczupłe palce zaciśnięte zapobiegawczo na leżącej na stole różdżce. Sam ledwie powstrzymał odruch sięgnięcia po własną. Podszedł do byłego ślizgona pewnym, energicznym krokiem i zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się w sytuacji, już przyciskał go mocno do krawędzi blatu.

- Ty! – warknął. – Co tu robisz?

- Harry… - Jego przyjaciółka próbowała się wtrącić. Jak zwykle, nieoceniony głos rozsądku. Potter prychnął w myślach, po czym strząsnął jej rękę ze swojego ramienia i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie pytałem ciebie. Tylko jego. – Zniżył głos do szeptu, mrużąc oczy. Zaciskając mocniej rękę na kołnierzu szaty Malfoy'a, sięgnął po różdżkę i zwrócił ją przeciwko właścicielowi. – Czego tutaj szukasz, śmierciożerco? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Harry, on nie jest…

- Zamknij się!

- Ale…

Harry czuł swoją magię buzującą we krwi i tuż pod skórą. Nienawiść buchała wewnątrz niego jasnym płomieniem._ Lucjuszu, czas, żebyś zapłacił za swoje winy_, pomyślał mściwie.

- Idę po profesora Snape'a – zdecydowała podenerwowana Hermiona, biegnąc w stronę drzwi. Harry zupełnie się tym nie przejął, bo zaaferowany wbijał paznokcie w miękką, jasną skórę. I nagle jego nos eksplodował bólem, kiedy Draco uderzył w niego mocno własnym czołem.

- Auć – zawył Harry, odsuwając cię i łapiąc za bolące miejsce. – Podstępna żmija.

- Dziękuję za uznanie – odpowiedział Draco, a łagodny cynizm pobrzmiewał w jego głosie. Uśmiechnięty kpiąco bawił się swoją dopiero, co odzyskaną różdżką. Harry odwzajemnił uśmieszek, obserwując go oceniająco.

- Dobrze, chodź.

- Mam iść z tobą, żebyś mógł nadal spełniać swoje perwersyjne pragnienia?

- Co? – Harry z wrażenia zamarł w połowie kroku i rozdziawił usta jak bożonarodzeniowy karp.

- Przyciskanie ludzi do blatów w ramach wyładowywania frustracji seksualnej? Poważnie, Potter? Żałosne. Musisz się bardziej postarać. – Przewrócił teatralnie oczami i wykrzywił twarz w tym swoim szyderczym wyrazie, który najwyraźniej dopracował do perfekcji. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi ruszył do wyjścia, zgrabnie wymijając Harry'ego. _Że jak?_, pomyślał ogłupiały Harry.

- Malfoy, zaczekaj! – Zupełnie nie tak to sobie zaplanował.

- Czego chcesz? – odezwał się zawołany ze znudzeniem, kiedy Harry wreszcie dogonił go na korytarzu. Draco założył dłonie na piersi i oparł się lekceważąco o ścianę. - Szukasz przyjaciół, Potter? Kup sobie psa, tak będzie łatwiej.

- Mam przyjaciół – poinformował go zaciekle Harry. Był zirytowany i narastała w nim nieodparta chęć sprania Malfoy'a do nieprzytomności.

- Ach tak? Co za ulga. – Głos blondyna ociekał jadowitym sarkazmem. I to być może pchnęłoby Harry'ego do rękoczynów, gdyby nie ten spokój, który nagle nim zawładnął. Taki przyjemnie otępiały, łagodnie zapadał się w samym sobie. Miał coś zrobić, ale jakoś wyleciało mu z pamięci, co to konkretnie było.

- Potter? Wszystko w porządku? – Dotarł do niego lekko zaniepokojony głos. Aaa, taaak, Maaalfoy. Jego myśli wydawały się być zadziwiająco giętkie, miękkie i rozlazłe samogłoskowo. Uznał, że cokolwiek to znaczy i tak brzmi świetnie. Zachichotał pod nosem. Pozwolił gęstej wacie obtaczającej jego mózg wessać się w ciemną, senną otchłań.

Ocknął się chwilę później na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce korytarza.

- Przestań mną potrząsać – warknął, odpychając od siebie Malfoy'a i wstając z wysiłkiem. – Co się stało? I dlaczego leżę na pieprzonej ziemi? Zresztą nieważne. Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać. – Ruszył przed siebie nawet nie patrząc czy blondyn idzie za nim jakby miał absolutną pewność, że tak zrobi. Trudno powiedzieć, co właściwie skłoniło Malfoy'a do towarzyszenia mu. Strach o zdrowe zmysły Pottera(mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę, jeśli zostałby sam przez kilka minut), ciekawość, a może chęć udowodnienia temu rozczochranemu okularnikowi, że stali teraz po jednej stronie? Harry obserwował go ukradkiem kątem oka. I rozmyślał. Kim tak naprawdę był Draco Malfoy? I jakim pieprzonym cudem udało mu się przekonać do siebie Zakon Feniksa? I Hermiona. Co ona sobie do cholery myślała, żeby zadawać się z wrogiem?! Wciąż wspominał, z jakim zapamiętaniem ten sam blondwłosy mężczyzna uprzykrzał jej życie przez cały pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie i część drugiego także. Doskonale pamiętał niewybredne komentarze o jej mugolskim pochodzeniu, pojedynki na magię mające na celu upokorzenie całej ich trójki, a także psychiczne znęcanie się, jakie musiał chyba planować po nocach, żeby wypadały tak doskonale. I naprawdę nie rozumiał powodów, dla których mieliby się teraz dogadywać tak dobrze jak to wyglądało. Wojna zmienia ludzi, ale nie aż w takim stopniu… prawda? Harry podejrzewał, że Malfoy knuł po prostu jakiś większy spisek, ale i tak czuł się źle z tym cielesnym atakiem na niego.

- Przepraszam – mruknął nagle na tyle cicho, że nie był pewny czy Malfoy go usłyszał.

- Za co konkretnie? – Brzmiała zdawkowa, pytająca odpowiedź. Jeśli Harry'ego wzrok nie mylił, Draco wydawał się zaskoczony.

- To było niestosowne. Znaczy… wiesz, zaatakowanie cię bez żadnego powodu – odparł zmieszany. Przeklął się w duchu. Naprawdę miał problem. „Kompleks bohatera" jak zwykł to określać Severus w swoich przydługich, wrednych monologach, które często stały Harry'emu ością w gardle. Szczególnie, że w większości przypadków rzeczywiście miał rację. Malfoy milczał przez chwilę.

- Było minęło – powiedział w końcu. Jego twarz przypominała maskę. – Prawdopodobnie zachowałbym się identycznie gdybym był na twoim miejscu. – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ten komentarz wiele go kosztował. Skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu. Na szczęście dotarli na miejsce zanim sytuacja stała się zbyt niezręczna. Potter przeszedł trzykrotnie wzdłuż pustej ściany, skupiając się gorączkowo. Potrzebuję prawdy.  
Zanim Malfoy skomentował jakkolwiek jego dziwne zachowanie, pojawiły się drzwi. Cofnął się lekko, a jakaś żywa emocja zabłysła w jego oczach na zbyt krótki czas, żeby Harry zdążył ją zidentyfikować.

- Zapraszam – rzucił z łagodną drwiną, ale to wyzwanie pobrzmiewało w jego głosie. Malfoy zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem swoich szarych oczu, po czym wszedł prosto w paszczę lwa. A przynajmniej wyglądał jakby popełniał jakiś heroiczny czyn.  
Harry wszedł zaraz za nim. Pomieszczenie było stosunkowo małe jak na standardy stawiane przez Hogwart. I znajdował się w nim tylko jeden przedmiot.

- Lustro? Tylko na tyle cię stać, Potter? W sumie, czego ja się spodziewałem po jednym z gryfogłupków. – Potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą, przez co jego jasne włosy rozsypały się wokół twarzy niczym anielska aureola.

- Stań tam. – Harry wskazał mu palcem odpowiednie miejsce, nie kłopocząc się odpowiadaniem na złośliwą uwagę Malfoy'a. Ten westchnął tylko cierpiętniczo i stanął przed lustrem.

- Wiem jak wygl… - Urwał w połowie słowa i zassał powietrze tak gwałtownie, że Harry się dziwił, jakim cudem nie rozerwało mu ono płuc. Maska Malfoy'a opadła, ukazując targające nim emocje. Przyglądał się blondynowi w skupieniu. Cokolwiek zobaczył w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp wstrząsnęło całym jego jestestwem. A Harry'ego zżerało niewyobrażalne zainteresowanie.

- Co zobaczyłeś? – spytał od razu, kiedy Draco odsunął się od lustra, mrugając zaciekle. Tkwił chyba w głębokim szoku, bo nie zbył pytania jak zapewne by zrobił w normalnych okolicznościach.

- Ja… ja… uratowałem cię – wydyszał, jakby dopiero, co przebiegł maraton.

- Słucham? – Harry był kompletnie ogłupiały. Prawdopodobnie Malfoy zaskoczyłby go znacznie mniej gdyby nagle się rozebrał, odtańczył taniec deszczu i stwierdził, że wyjdzie za Rona. Albo własnego ojca. – Dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, chciałbyś mnie uratować?

- Zaraz… chciałbym? – Ocknął się z oszołomienia akurat teraz, kiedy Harry z ciekawości prawie zjadł własną różdżkę. Potter machnął ręką i wyjaśnił ze zniecierpliwieniem:

- To nie jest jakieś takie tam lustro tylko Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. – Widząc, że na twarzy Malfoy'a najmniejszego śladu zrozumienia mógłby ze świecą szukać, dodał: - No wiesz… „ODBIJAM NIE TWĄ TWARZ, ALE TWEGO SERCA PRAGNIENIA".

- Kłamiesz!

- Wcale nie! – obruszył się, że ktoś śmiał zarzucić mu kłamstwo. I to akurat ten dupek, Malfoy. – Patrz, tam jest nawet tak napisane.  
Draco nie spojrzał nawet w stronę lustra. Błądził tylko wzrokiem po twarzy Harry'ego na wpół obłąkanym spojrzeniem.

- Ale to niemożliwe… J-ja, ty… Z pewnością nie jest to moje największe pragnienie – zaprzeczał gorliwie. – Rzeczywiście chcę spłacić swój dług, ale… - Nie dokończył myśli, ponieważ Harry przerwał mu.

- Długu? Jakiego znowu długu? O czym ty bredzisz, Malfoy? – Zmarszczył czoło, próbując nadążyć za paplaniną blondyna, ale wyłapał tylko główny wątek.

- Życie za życie, Potter. Ty uratowałeś mnie, więc logicznym jest, że teraz ja muszę uratować ciebie. Prawa Czarodziejów są pod tym względem bardzo rygorystyczne.

- Chyba nie chodzi ci o ten epizod z drugiej klasy. Przecież to śmieszne.  
Draco wściekł się. A przynajmniej Harry wywnioskował to, po tym jak ślizgon z całej siły pchnął go na ścianę. Zderzenie na moment pozbawiło go oddechu, a przed zobaczył czarne plamy.

- Może ty uważasz wybawienie mojej skóry z niechybnej śmierci za niewarty wzmianki epizod, ale ja cenię swoją egzystencję na tyle, żeby docenić gest bez względu na motywy, które tobą kierowały. – Niemal wypluł z siebie te słowa. Jego gorący oddech owiewał twarz Harry'ego w niepokojąco bliski sposób.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli – warknął w odpowiedzi, odpychając blondyna, aż ten zatoczył się trochę do tyłu. To nie tak, że żałował swojego czynu. Nawet nie myślał wtedy o tym, że ratuje swojego szkolnego rywala, który prawdopodobnie wcale na to nie zasługiwał. Po prostu… to było nie w porządku. Nie zrobił tego, żeby trzymać Malfoy'a w szachu. Nie oczekiwał nawet odrobiny wdzięczności, choć zwyczajne „dziękuję" byłoby dość mile widziane. Szlag! Naprawdę miał kompleks bohatera.

- Oboje wiemy, co miałeś na myśli, Potter. Powinieneś pozwolić mi zginąć. Jeden śmierciożerca mniej i kłopot z głowy. – Zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Czyli miałem rację? Jesteś śmierciożercą? – Uchwycił się jedynej ważnej dla niego części tej wypowiedzi.

- Widzisz tu Mroczny Znak? – Podsunął Harry'emu swoje lewe ramię tak blisko, że ten najchętniej cofnąłby się o krok. Od patrzenia na coś z takiej odległości można dostać zeza. I cofnąłby się, gdyby nie ta cholerna ściana.

- Nie, nie widzę. I nawet w pewnym stopniu mnie to dziwi, że nie poszedłeś w ślady swojego kochanego ojczulka.  
To nie był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Mógł o tym zaświadczyć własnym, aktualnie złamanym nosem. Tak, prawy sierpowy Malfoy'a bez zastanowienia wyszedł na spotkanie akurat tej części ciała Harry'ego, która już przecież ucierpiała. I to nie dalej jak godzinę temu.

- Nie jestem swoim ojcem – wysyczał wściekle Draco. Po chwili już go nie było. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewało tylko echo głośnego huku zatrzaskiwanych z pełną mocą drzwi.  
_Nie jestem swoim ojcem._ Czy to czasem nie te same słowa, którymi wciąż próbował przekonać do siebie Severusa, kiedy jeszcze się nienawidzili? Wtedy uważał, że Snape jest niesprawiedliwy, zaślepiony chęcią odpłacenia za krzywdy, jakich doznał w szkole. A teraz sam się tak zachował. Stosował tą samą miarę. A przecież dzieci nie powinny cierpieć za krzywdy swoich ojców.

- Masz rację, Draco. Nie jesteś nim – powiedział cicho, choć nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.


	4. Wielka strata

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**  
_"Wielka strata"_

Harry pogardzał samym sobą. Czuł się nieswojo z tym, jak potraktował Malfoy'a. Powinien go przeprosić. Drugi raz tego samego dnia! Niesłychane. To nie tak, że Harry od razu miał zamiar go polubić. „Przepraszam, zostańmy przyjaciółmi" oczywiście nie wchodziło w rachubę. Prześmieszna myśl. A jednak pilnie potrzebowali sprzymierzeńców, każdej pomocy, jaką mogli otrzymać. Nie zamierzał pogrzebać najmniejszej choćby szansy na wygraną swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem. Jego przyjaciele mogli w najlepszym wypadku stracić życie, a w najgorszym załapać się na sesję jakże „miłych" tortur pod okiem Voldemorta. I to tylko dlatego, że Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego wybuchowego charakteru i nienawiści, jaką darzył Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Fakt, miał do tego swoje powody, w końcu nie nabawił się kompletu paskudnych blizn, grając w Quidditcha.

- Harry? – Usłyszał za plecami zaniepokojony głos Hermiony. Skrzywił się i przymknął na moment oczy zanim ostatecznie zareagował.

- Tak? – Odwrócił się w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki i stojącego obok niej Severusa.

- Gdzie jest Draco?  
Prawie przyznał się, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia. W końcu nie jest jego niańką, na brodę Merlina! Ale nagle poczuł się urażony. Dlaczego właśnie jego podejrzewają o zrobienie czegoś złego? Przecież to Malfoy prawie został śmierciożercą, prawda?

- Zamordowałem go, a ciało porzuciłem w Zakazanym Lesie na pożarcie zaprzyjaźnionym testralom – powiedział grobowym tonem, najzupełniej poważnie. Zamarli jakby ich spetryfikował. Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną i sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która zaraz zwymiotuje. Severus natomiast… cóż, jak zwykle jego twarz była nieprzenikniona, choć Harry zauważył, że wyraźnie pobladł. Uwierzyli zapewne dlatego, że jego twarz i ręce pokrywała krew cieknąca ze złamanego wcześniej nosa. O ile zaklęcia lecznicze opanował do perfekcji o tyle czyszczące wciąż sprawiało mu kłopot. Już miał ich uspokoić, kiedy ktoś wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Potter powziąłeś sobie za życiowy cel przyprawienie o zawał serca wszystkich w okolicy? I w dodatku jeszcze przed północą? – Drwiący głos Malfoy'a rozszedł się echem po korytarzu. Harry nie był zdziwiony.

- Draco! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, rzucając się blondynowi na szyję. – Nic ci nie jest? – Obejrzała go dokładnie z każdej strony, szukając potencjalnych uszkodzeń. Harry zakrztusił się własną śliną.

- Cały i zdrowy. Tak samo jak godzinę temu – poinformował ją Malfoy łagodnie, po czym otoczył brunetkę ramionami w uspokajającym geście. Harry musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, żeby nie upaść z wrażenia. Scena, która właśnie odegrała się przed jego oczami była zupełnie surrealistyczna. Jakaś niezrozumiała, z pewnością mroczna siła brała udział w stwarzaniu tych omamów.

- Musimy porozmawiać – oznajmił cicho Severus. Kiedy w odpowiedzi otrzymał potwierdzające skinienie, zwrócił się do pozostałych: - Koniec tych czułości. Wracajcie do pracy.  
Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Malfoy teatralnie przewrócił oczami, po czym chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął wzdłuż korytarza. Odbiegli rozchichotani. Severus popatrzył za nimi, wzdychając ciężko, podczas gdy zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się przynajmniej dwukrotnie.

- Ostatnio nie miewamy wielu powodów do radości. Każdy chwyta się choćby najmniejszej okazji do śmiechu - wyjaśnił, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
Snape przeszedł kilka kroków i otworzył pierwsze z brzegu drzwi do jakiejś dawno nieużywanej klasy. Ruchem ręki nakazał mu wejście. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, słabo oświetlone oraz potwornie brudne. Harry uznał, że nikt tam nie wchodził gdzieś od czasów Założycieli.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego pytasz? – zdziwił się Potter.

- Hermiona powiedziała, że dziwnie się zachowywałeś, po tym jak znalazłeś ich w Wielkiej Sali.

- Sprecyzuj „dziwnie". – Zwlekał, próbując zyskać na czasie. Nie patrząc na Severusa, usiadł na jednej z niewyobrażalnie zakurzonych ławek. Snape oparł się o parapet, zakładając ręce na piersi i mierząc go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

- Harry…

- Może odrobinę mnie poniosło. Znasz Hermionę, zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymia – zbagatelizował, jednak nie patrząc mentorowi w oczy.

- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, jeśli łaska. – Severus posłał mu miażdżące, prześwietlające spojrzenie. – Panna Granger nie jest jakąś trzpiotką, która wysysa sobie z palca różne historyjki i rozpowiada je na prawo i lewo. Zdaje się, że twoje mniemanie o własnej przyjaciółce plasuje się bardzo nisko.  
Zakłopotany Harry, nerwowo potarł kark. Od kiedy to Mistrz Eliksirów broni Hermionę? I to przed nim? Tak wiele się zmieniło.

- Cóż… zobaczyłem ich… Hermionę bratającą się w najlepsze z Malfoy'em i raptem jakbym dostał szału. Zagotowało się we mnie do tego stopnia, że prawie rozniosłem go na miejscu – wyznał, prawie szeptem. Rozmyślnie pominął ten krępujący epizod z korytarza. Przemilczał swoje zasłabnięcie. Fakt ten raczej nie ucieszyłby jego opiekuna. – Założyłem, że jest śmierciożercą.

- Nie jest. Obiema nogami stoi po naszej stronie. Pod tym względem ręczę za mojego nieznośnego chrześniaka – westchnął.

- Wiem, sprawdziłem go. Czekaj, wróć. Jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Malfoy'a? – wykrzyknął zaskoczony.

- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak dziwi. Swego czasu byliśmy z Lucjuszem dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

- Najlepszymi jak sądzę – zironizował. – Wydawał się zachwycony możliwością torturowania cię w swoim dworze. I oddawał się temu zajęciu z ogromną pasją.

- Drobne niesnaski – skomentował Snape sarkastycznie. – A wracając do tematu, Draco jest naszym najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem. Wychował się wśród śmierciożerców, więc zna więcej mrocznych sekretów niż mógłbyś marzyć. Poza tym wykazał się już lojalnością.

- Niby, w jaki sposób?

- Uratował kilkoro naszych ludzi podczas jednej z akcji, która ostatecznie okazała się pułapką. Po tym zabrali go do Kwatery, gdzie pod wpływem Veritaserum udowodnił, że ma czyste zamiary. Ku mojemu zniesmaczeniu, Draco żywi wobec ciebie dość pozytywne uczucia. To zaskakujące zważywszy na to, że od początku waszej znajomości zachowywałeś się w stosunku do niego jak skończony imbecyl. Którym notabene jesteś, Potter.

- Harry – poprawił Severusa automatycznie. – Pamiętasz naszą niepisaną zasadę? Mówimy do siebie po imieniu, bo to zacieśnia więzy pomiędzy ludźmi. No wiesz, siła sojuszu.

- Ty wymyśliłeś tą zasadę. I sam się do niej nie stosujesz, więc dlaczego ktokolwiek z nas miałby? – Uniósł w górę brwi. Harry uznał, że takie argumenty są zupełnie nie w porządku. Nie chce mówić do Malfoy'a po imieniu. I dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ten wyjątkowo podziela jego uczucia. Tak, wprowadził tę zasadę, żeby współpraca członków Jasnej Strony różniła się od Voldemorta i bandy jego sługusów. Nie chciał, żeby traktowali go jakby był bohaterem. Tu wszyscy mieli równe prawa. I chociaż jednogłośnie uczynili go przywódcą to był również ich przyjacielem. Wiedział, że daleko mu do nieomylności. Nie był też niezwyciężony. Potrzebował ich, a oni potrzebowali jego. Układ doskonały.

- Obiecuję, że postaram się mówić do Malfoy'a po imieniu, nawet, jeśli on nie zdobędzie się na taki gest względem mnie – prychnął pod nosem z urazą w głosie.

- Głupi dzieciak – parsknął Severus, podchodząc do Harry'ego tylko po to, żeby zmierzwić bałagan na jego głowie. Zmarszczył czoło jakby coś sobie przypomniał. – Swoją drogą chyba powinieneś dostać burę za wymknięcie się ze szpitala. Czy chociaż raz w życiu mógłbyś okazać względne minimum posłuszeństwa?

- Przepraszam, Sev – mruknął przymilnie, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. W odpowiedzi otrzymał spojrzenie zwiastujące darmowe zwiedzanie siedmiu kręgów piekła. Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo i zmienił temat.

- Skoro i tak nie zamierzasz dzisiaj odpoczywać to równie dobrze możemy dołączyć do naszych drogich spiskowców w Wielkiej Sali. Zdaje się, że planują przejęcie kolejnego horkruksa.

- POWIEDZIELIŚCIE MALFOYOWI O HORKRUKSACH? – Severus zgromił go wzrokiem. Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czemu zdradzili blondynowi tajemnicę takiego kalibru? Toż to zbrodnia! Mogli obrócić w pył wszystko, o co walczyła Jasna Strona. Pogrzebać ich szansę na wygraną! Potrafił zrozumieć dużo, naprawdę. Ale nie coś takiego.

- Mogłem się domyślić, że akurat ten drobiazg zwróci twoją uwagę – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Cały Zakon wie o horkruksach. Uznaliśmy poinformowanie ich za dobry pomysł.

- Malfoy… - urwał, po czym poprawił się szybko: - Draco nie jest w Zakonie.

- Widzisz jak wiele cię ominęło? – zakpił Snape, kierując się do wyjścia. Harry otrząsnął się z szoku, biegnąc prędko za nim. Myśli mknęły po jego głowie z prędkością światła. Mnóstwo nowych wiadomości do przyswojenia, aż trudno nadążyć. Szczególnie, iż nie pojmował motywów, które kierowały Severusem i resztą przy podejmowaniu takich, a nie innych decyzji.

- Muszę pogadać z Ronem – stwierdził znienacka. Zawstydził się, że dopiero teraz pomyślał o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. W całym tym zamieszaniu jakoś pominął najmłodszego syna Weasleyów. Nie poświęcił mu ani grama uwagi. Usprawiedliwiał się kwestią Malfoy'a, pogadanką z Severusem… Nie, nie powinien szukać równie żałosnych wymówek. Tylko gdzie podziewał się Ron? Skoro nie spostrzegł go nigdzie na mapie? Może wysłali go na jakieś rozpoznanie. Rudowłosy już, jako jedenastoletni chłopak przejawiał zdolności strategiczne. Z czasem rozwinął je do perfekcji. – Gdzie on jest?  
Severus zastygł w miejscu jak kamień, przez co Harry wpadł na niego z impetem.

- Harry…

- Wysłaliście go na jakąś ważną misję, dobrze myślę?

- Harry, posłuchaj mnie – wtrącił się Snape zanim padło kolejne chaotyczne pytanie. – Nie ma słów, które złagodziłyby tą wiadomość, więc powiem prosto: Ron nie żyje. Zginął w walce.  
Potter mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce zatrzymało się na moment. Po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia, Severus przerwał ciszę, która stała się już tak gęsta, że mógłby ją pokroić nożem i posmarować na kanapkach zamiast masła. – Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek.

- Ron… nie żyje – wykrztusił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że stracił oddanego kumpla, lojalnego powiernika. Właściwie… brata, którego nigdy nie miał. – Kiedy?

- Przeszło dwa miesiące temu – powiedział Snape, kładąc podopiecznemu rękę na ramieniu. Harry domyślał się, że Severus jest beznadziejny w tych uczuciowych sprawach. Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się zachować, co powiedzieć. Raczej czuł się niezręcznie w roli pocieszyciela.  
Raptem do Harry'ego dotarło, dlaczego Hermiona tak się zachowuje względem Malfoy'a. W pewnym stopniu zastąpiła nim Rona. Pilnuje go, dba o niego i bardzo się martwi, ponieważ ten ironiczny blondyn stał się substytutem ich wspólnego przyjaciela. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto pomógłby jej się pozbierać po takiej stracie i choć Potter nie uważał Dracona za najlepszego kandydata na to miejsce, był mu wdzięczny. Z tego, co widział, Hermiona radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. On sam miał ochotę podzielić los Rona, ale nie mógł. Ze względu na pozostałych przyjaciół, sojuszników i w ogóle cały czarodziejski świat. Z trudem opanował rozpacz i zadał ostatnie pytanie:

- Jak?

- Uważam, że jeśli poprosisz to Draco ci pokaże.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Był przy jego śmierci. Może pokazać ci bezpośrednie spojrzenie na sytuację. Obejrzyj je zanim zaczniesz kogokolwiek osądzać.  
Harry skinął głową. Severus jak zwykle przemówił głosem rozsądku, powstrzymując niewątpliwy napływ oskarżeń pod adresem Malfoy'a. Tak, to nie sprawiedliwe, żeby od razu skreślać blondyna. Oskarżać nie znając sytuacji. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. No, może oprócz Voldemorta. Odetchnął głęboko kilkakrotnie, bo zauważył, że powoli zaczyna hiperwentylować, a to mogło się źle skończyć.

- W porządku. Jestem gotowy. – Severus zmierzył go zatroskanym spojrzeniem, ale nie uczynił nic, żeby powstrzymać Harry'ego przed udaniem się do Wielkiej Sali i zmierzeniem z posępną rzeczywistością. Jego wychowanek był taki uparty.

Tym razem nie wpadł do pomieszczenia jakby goniło go stado hipogryfów. Wszedł po cichu, bez zbędnego hałasu. Kiedy zobaczył twarz Hermiony, która uśmiechała się do Dracona, łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Ona była przecież taka krucha. Widział to teraz dokładnie w jej wychudzonej, zgarbionej sylwetce. Gdyby dostała się w ręce śmierciożerców… jakąż radość sprawiłoby im zniszczenie jej, doszczętne złamanie, pozbawienie woli życia czy doprowadzenie do błagania o litość? Myśli Harry'ego wypełniły obrazy torturowanej oraz brutalnie gwałconej Hermiony. Mokra od łez i krwi, pobladła twarz, skóra płatami odchodząca od pociętego ciała… Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nigdy przenigdy. On i Malfoy będą musieli zadbać, żeby była bezpieczna. Harry przełknął napływającą do gardła gorycz, po czym chwiejnym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż sali.

- Hermiona! – zawołał ochryple, ale ona i tak usłyszała. Podniosła głowę, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech, który zbladł, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Wstała, podbiegając do niego szybko. Siła zderzenia na moment wycisnęła z jego płuc powietrze, ale już sekundę później otoczył ją ciasno ramionami, zanurzając twarz w burzy jej brązowych włosów. Załkała rozpaczliwie.

- Och, Harry, więc już wiesz – rzuciła załamującym się głosem. Przytaknął cicho, nie znajdując odpowiednich słów. Przywarł tylko do niej jakby była jego ostatnią deską ratunku. I stali tak, zastygli w uścisku, dzieląc swoją stratę. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał, choć Harry wiedział, że Severus dołączył do Malfoy'a przy stole. Domyślił się, że obaj odwrócili wzrok, chcąc im zapewnić odrobinę prywatności. Czuł łzy Hermiony moczące jego koszulkę i słyszał urywane szlochy wstrząsające jej drobnym ciałem. On sam przełykał łzy. Żadna nie spłynęła po jego policzku, ale zaczerwienione oczy i tak piekły. Ból przyjaciółki odczuwał jak własny, a ona płakała rzewnie za nich oboje. Wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie, chociaż ich ramiona wciąż się nieco stykały. Desperacko potrzebowali swojej bliskości.

- Draco, chcę, żebyś pokazał mi swoje wspomnienie – powiedział, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych, dodał: - Proszę.


	5. Wspomnienie

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**  
_„Wspomnienie"_

Ku pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Draco szybko zgodził się pokazać mu swoje wspomnienie.

- Masz myślodsiewnie? – spytał Potter niemal błagalnie. W momentach takich jak ten żałował, że nie ma własnej. Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Severusie? – Zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów z nadzieją wypisaną na twarzy.

- Nie, Harry. Nawet o tym nie myśl – zastrzegł ten w mgnieniu oka.

- Ale czemu? – Rozczarowany Harry nie ustępował. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Tak samo jak domyślał się, jakiej Snape udzieli mu odpowiedzi.

- Musisz w końcu pogodzić się z Albusem. On czeka na rozmowę z tobą.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odparował Potter chłodno. Dumbledore manipulował nim latami, unikał odpowiedzi na zadawane pytania, zatajał wszelkie kluczowe kwestie… A potem dał się zabić, zostawiając Harry'emu wojnę na głowie. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że hodował go jak prosię na rzeź. W gruncie rzeczy Harry bez zastanowienia poświęciłby się za Czarodziejski Świat, ponieważ odczuwał to za swego rodzaju obowiązek. Po prostu musiał ukrywać przed innymi swoją niepewność, brak doświadczenia i wahanie w podejmowaniu decyzji mogących zaważyć na czyimś życiu lub śmierci, ale siebie nie potrafił oszukać jakkolwiek by się nie starał. Nie był jakimś pieprzonym Bogiem, do cholery! A cała odpowiedzialność, jakby nie patrzyć, spoczęła na jego barkach. Utrata Ministerstwa, a co za tym idzie również przejęcie władzy przez Voldemorta, okazała się bolesnym ciosem i tylko potwierdziła jego zdanie na temat własnych beznadziejnych kompetencji. Uważał się za nieodpowiednią osobę na stanowisko Wybawiciela. Wciąż był bardzo młody, niedoświadczony, a także kompletnie zielony w tych wszystkich politycznych zawiłościach. Czuł się zupełnie skrępowany w obliczu pokładanej w nim przez społeczeństwo nadziei. Co gorsza, przepełniały go wątpliwości. A skoro sam nie był pewny własnej siły to jak miał obdarzać nią pozostałych?

- Na Salazara, Potter! Dorośnij wreszcie. Albo idź do magokulisty, bo najwidoczniej wzrok ci się pogorszył skoro widzisz jedynie czubek własnego nosa – wybuchnął nagle Draco. Na ułamek sekundy jego skrzętnie utrzymywana maska obojętności opadła, ukazując przepełnione emocjami oblicze. Zaciętość błysnęła w jego oczach, a wargi ugięły się nieprzyjemnie pod wpływem pogardliwego uśmieszku. Harry szczerze zapragnął zmyć ten uśmieszek z chorobliwie bladej twarzy blondyna. Najlepiej porządnym prawym sierpowym. Cóż, współpraca prawdopodobnie nie powinna polegać na chęci stłuczenia towarzysza na kwaśne jabłko. Chociaż może Harry się mylił.

- Zamknij się – warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Nie! Dopóki nie zrozumiesz, że świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, ty zarozumiały palancie. Cokolwiek Dumbledore zrobił w przeszłości, teraz nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo on nie żyje! I twoja dziecinna złość tego nie zmieni. – Draco zakończył tyradę, wbijając krytyczne spojrzenie w swojego rozmówcę. Harry zamarł na krótką chwilę, zamrugał, po czym, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się wtrącić, powiedział spokojnie:

- Masz rację.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Potter! Wiesz, że… Zaraz, co? – Malfoy zdawał się być porządnie zbity z tropu.

- Zgadzam się z tobą, Draco. Moje zachowanie było skandaliczne. Przecież wszyscy popełniamy błędy, a ja jak widać jestem tego żywym przykładem. Pozostaje mi tylko je naprawić. Porozmawiam z Albusem jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Gdybym wiedział, że Draco będzie miał na ciebie taki wpływ, już dawno bym go tu ściągnął. Zaoszczędziłby mnóstwo zszarganych nerwów i wielokrotnie zdartego gardła – oznajmił Severus z naganą w głosie, ale Harry dostrzegł w jego oczach przebłysk dumy i znaczyło to dla niego więcej niż jakakolwiek pochwała. Severus nigdy nie był wylewnie serdecznym typem, który chętnie rozdawał nagrody czy wyrazy uznania. Za to z prawdziwą rozkoszą upominał, karał lub mieszał z błotem delikwentów. Harry wielokrotnie doświadczył na własnej skórze „przemiłego" charakteru swojego opiekuna, ale znał go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby dostrzegać i rozpoznawać ukryte przesłania.

- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Załatwimy to jak najszybciej, a potem zajmiemy się tym nieszczęsnym horkruksem – zdecydował Harry, pocierając oczy. Czuł już lekkie zmęczenie, a przecież wciąż był trochę osłabiony po śpiączce. Właściwie zaczynał marzyć o łóżku i ciepłej pierzynie.

- Hermiona, wprowadź Severusa w szczegóły planu. Ma większe doświadczenie, jeśli idzie o postępowanie śmierciożerców, więc może uda mu się wyłapać i skorygować słabe taktycznie punkty.

- Też o tym myślałam. – Zgodziła się Hermiona, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. – I chciałabym omówić z nim twoją sugestię, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Wspaniale – skwitował Draco, podchodząc, żeby uścisnąć ją łagodnie, po czym pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę wyjścia. Szli wyludnionym korytarzem ramię w ramię. Dla Pottera wciąż było to dziwne doświadczenie. Pamiętał szkołę, jako miejsce tętniące życiem, gdzie przez cały dzień panował gwar oraz zamieszanie. Bez wszechobecnych uczniów zamek wydawał się potwornie opuszczony i sprawiał przygnębiające wrażenie.

- Jaką sugestię? – zapytał Harry, nie potrafiąc dłużej powstrzymywać zżerającej go ciekawości. Draco spojrzał na niego oceniająco, jakby starał się przewidzieć jego reakcję.

- Cóż, to kłopotliwe biegać z Lochów do Wieży Gryffindoru za każdym razem, kiedy chcę zamienić parę słów z Hermioną. – Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Zasugerowałem, żebyśmy przenieśli zakwaterowania na niższe poziomy, a pozostałe zamknęli.  
Harry odniósł niepokojące wrażenie, że Malfoy skłamał. Chociaż nic w jego tonie głosu czy wyrazie twarzy na to nie wskazywało.

- Dlaczego nie moglibyśmy zamieszkać w górnej części zamku? – odezwał się zapalczywie Harry. Rywalizacja pomiędzy domami nigdy nie wygaśnie, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

- Severus musi mieć stały dostęp do swojego laboratorium. Poza tym, naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołałbyś go przekonać do opuszczenia kwater? – zadrwił.

- Wiesz, twoje rozumowanie ma jakiś zawiły sens, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić – skapitulował prędko Harry, wywołując tym wybuch śmiechu u Malfoya. Szybko zerknął na towarzysza z zaskoczeniem. Zamiast szczerego, przyjemnego dźwięku spodziewał się raczej kpiącego parsknięcia. Był miło rozczarowany. Stanęli przed gargulcem, strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry zatrzymał się, bo kompletnie zapomniał, że nie zna hasła.

- Harry – rzucił Draco. Zanim Potter zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, posąg odsunął się, ukazując kręte schody.

- Och – wymsknęło mu się, kiedy wspinał się w górę za blondynem.

- Potter, imbecylu, mam nadzieję, że woda sodowa nie uderzy ci do głowy. Z drugiej strony, jeśli twoje ego spuchnie wystarczająco dużo to może pękniesz, czyniąc światu przysługę.

- Palant – mruknął Harry, dając Malfoyowi kuksańca w ramię. Ta drobna przepychanka nie była jednak przeprowadzona wrogim tonem. Wziął głęboki wdech, zanim zdołał się zmusić do naciśnięcia klamki.

- Dzień dobry wszystkim – powiedział Draco, kiwając portretom głową na przywitanie. No tak, Malfoyowskie wychowanie nie poszło w las. Harry milczał, wpatrując się w jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a. Dopiero teraz, po śmierci, dyrektor wyglądał na swoje lata. Pomarszczona twarz, częściowo skryta za okularami połówkami, białe jak śnieg włosy…

- Witaj, Albusie – wykrztusił.

- Harry, mój chłopcze… - Oczy starca zabłysły, a ciepło pobrzmiewało w jego głosie. – Przyszedłeś.  
Potter westchnął.

- Taaa – mruknął. – Najwyższy czas, nie uważasz? – Uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie, po czym wyjaśnił dyrektorowi główny cel swojej wizyty. Od razu otrzymał pozwolenie na skorzystanie z myślodsiewni. Harry stanął obok kamiennej misy, a Draco dołączył do niego po chwili, wyciągając z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę wypełnioną świetlistą, biało-srebrną substancją.

- Czy chcesz, żebym obejrzał je z tobą? – zapytał. Harry zauważył, że zacisnął dłoń na buteleczce i wyraźnie zbladł. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się pochorować. Potter zastanowił się przez moment. Nie wiedział, czego konkretnie ma się spodziewać po tym wspomnieniu, więc towarzystwo byłoby mile widziane, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał zmuszać Malfoya do oglądania tego po raz kolejny. Szczególnie, że nie było to przecież konieczne. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, odbierając fiolkę i wlewając jej zawartość do misy. Draconowi ewidentnie ulżyło.

- Do zobaczenia za chwilę – mruknął cierpko, schylając się by dotknąć lśniącej tafli twarzą. Misa pochłonęła go w mgnieniu oka i nagle znalazł się po środku niewielkiego placu. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, przez co cienie wydłużały się, sprawiając, że stojące wokół budynki wyglądały niemal groteskowo. Zauważył Malfoya, który biegł w jego kierunku, klnąc pod nosem jak szewc. Przemknął tuż obok, skręcając w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Harry podążył za nim w sam środek konfliktu. Draco znokautował jednego z śmierciożerców, a zaraz potem drugiego, który niemalże trafił w plecy niczego niespodziewającego się Rona. Weasley zerknął przez ramię na upadające ciało, po czym wrzasnął, przekrzykując zgiełk:

- Dzięki!  
Blondyn roześmiał się, wpadając w wir walki. Zaklęcia śmigały z każdej strony. Wielobarwne kaskady wzbijały się w powietrze niczym sztuczne ognie. Przybywało rannych, nieprzytomnych, oszołomionych i, niestety, martwych. W pewnym momencie czas jakby zamarł dla Harry'ego. Patrzył jak w Rona uderza szary promień. Najgorsze było to, że nic nie mógł zrobić. Dlatego, zaciskając pięści, przyglądał się jak Draco zawołał do pozostałych, żeby ich kryli, a sam przycupnął obok rudowłosego.

- Nie, nie, nie – mamrotał pod nosem. – Weasley, no! Jeśli umrzesz to, kto zajmie się tym głupkiem, Potterem? – Słowa wypływały z ust Dracona w zatrważającym tempie, kiedy kładł dłonie na szybko unoszącej się klatce piersiowej Rona.

- M-Malfoy – wykrztusił rudzielec między spazmami wstrząsającymi jego ciałem. – …Musisz pomóc Harry'emu… - Zakaszlał, a na jego ustach osiadło kilka kropli krwi. – I Hermiona…

- Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj siły – zganił go ostro Draco. – I, do diabła, walcz z tym zaklęciem! Możesz je złamać. – Ruchy blondyna stały się nerwowe, chaotyczne. Twarz mu pobladła, czoło pokryły krople potu. Dyszał, wciąż posyłając w stronę rannego fale magii.

- Obiecaj mi… - Ron próbował utrzymać w miarę przytomny wzrok na twarzy swojego dawnego, szkolnego wroga, jednocześnie ostatkami sił wbijając paznokcie w jego ramię.

- Masz moje słowo, ale przecież sam się nimi zajmiesz. Wyzdrowiejesz. Musisz wyzdrowieć! Nie możesz mi tu teraz umrzeć. Gdzie twoja gryfońska waleczność, Weasley?! – wyrzucał z siebie Malfoy prędko. Ale Ron prawdopodobnie już tego nie słyszał. Jego spojrzenie zmętniało, powieki opadły, a ręka uderzyła w ulicę z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem. Draco jakby nie zauważał, że próbuje wtłoczyć energię w świeże zwłoki. Walka, którą Harry dostrzegał tylko ułamkiem świadomości, ustała wreszcie. Neville podszedł do Malfoya i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- On odszedł – powiedział cicho.  
Draco trząsł się jak w febrze.

- Martwy – podsumował, na przemian śmiejąc się i płacząc. Nie minęła nawet minuta, aż odczołgał się trochę na bok i zwymiotował. – Martwy, martwy, martwy… - powtarzał nienaturalnie wysokim tonem, kołysząc się to w przód, to w tył.

- Cholera –zaklął Neville pod nosem. – On jest naturalnym uzdrowicielem – oznajmił pozostałym, którzy zbliżyli się, stając wokół nich. Kilkoro wzięło gwałtowne wdechy, ale reszta zdawała się nic nie rozumieć. Harry sam nie wiedział, co to oznacza.

- Och nie – jęknęła Luna, chwytając Malfoya za nadgarstki by powstrzymać go od wydrapania sobie głębokich szram na twarzy, za co właśnie się zabierał. – Draco czy to twoja pierwsza śmierć?  
To dziwne pytanie w czasach, kiedy śmierć była na porządku dziennym. Pisano o niej w prasie, w biały dzień widywano na ulicach. Dlaczego Luna o to pytała?

- Czy to pierwsza śmierć, która nadeszła podczas uzdrawiania? – sprecyzowała Luna. Draco nieprzytomnie skinął głową, po czym rozchichotał się histerycznie. Neville i Luna wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Jest w szoku – podsumował Longbottom. – Powinienem go spoliczkować? – zapytał. W jego głosie nie było grama zawiści czy satysfakcji na myśl o uderzeniu Malfoya. Harry pamiętał Neville'a, jako niezdarnego dzieciaka o znikomych umiejętnościach magicznych, nieśmiałym spojrzeniu i nerwowej postawie. I dopiero teraz, obserwując go z boku, dostrzegł jak bardzo się zmienił na przestrzeni lat. Wydoroślał, spoważniał, nabrał charakteru. Stał się silnym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną, świetnym żołnierzem i doskonałym przywódcą. Luna natomiast wciąż była sobą. Nietypową, chodzącą z głową w chmurach, ale inteligentną osobą. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób, pomimo całej tej wojny, zachowała pogodę ducha, pogrążając się we własnym, kolorowym świecie.

- Oszalałeś? Widziałeś, kiedyś uzdrowiciela wyrwanego z transu? – Neville zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Ciesz się. Straszny widok. – Wzdrygnęła się.

- W takim razie, co z nim zrobimy? Mamy go tu zostawić? Bo chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie transportowania kogoś w takim stanie. – W tym momencie Draco stracił przytomność, co zapewne rozwiązało problem oszalałego pasażera na gapę. Wspomnienie zakończyło się. Harry wessany z powrotem w rzeczywistość, zachwiał się. Kolana miał jak z waty. Popatrzył na Malfoya, który przerwał znerwicowaną przechadzkę po gabinecie. A kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, szepnął:

- Dziękuję.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU CZWARTEGO**


	6. Przepowiednia

**Ostrzeżenie: **według mojej dobrej znajomej w tym rozdziale występują ee... niezbyt przyjemne fragmenty. Osoby o słabych nerwach proszę o pominięcie części z prezentami bądź nie czytanie. Dziękuję.

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**  
_"Przepowiednia"_

Harry wysłał Dracona z powrotem do planowania, chcąc w samotności porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Ustalili, że spotkają się w kuchni, bo żaden z nich nic jeszcze nie jadł tego dnia. Po wyjściu Malfoya, zmęczony Harry opadł na dyrektorski fotel, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Oburzone portrety wyrażały głośno swoją dezaprobatę, dopóki Albus ich nie uciszył.

- Tak mi przykro z powodu twojej straty, Harry – powiedział szczerze.

- Mnie też. – Potter potarł powieki, po czym westchnąwszy ciężko, odwrócił się w kierunku byłego dyrektora o siwych włosach i oczach jak niebo w jasny, słoneczny dzień. – Nie mam jednak czasu na żałobę. Voldemort z każdą minutą coraz bardziej panoszy się po naszym świecie. Chciałeś porozmawiać…

- Chciałem cię przeprosić, mój chłopcze. Za błędy starego człowieka.

- Od dawna nie jestem TWOIM złotym chłopcem – zaakcentował.

- Wiem. Zmieniłeś się...

- Ludzie się zmieniają. – Ton głosu Harry'ego dotąd tak bezbarwny, stwardniał znacząco. Doskonale wiedział, że nie jest już tą samą osobą, co kiedyś. I nigdy nie będzie. Nie po tym, czego doświadczył. Nie mógł przejść swobodnie nad tymi, co oddali swoje życie w walce z Czarnym Panem. Nawet, jeśli on sam wielokrotnie ryzykował własnym. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci martwych oczu wbitych tępo w przestrzeń, twarzy zniekształconych bólem lub skrajnym przerażeniem, zmaltretowanych towarzyszy broni, którzy dostali się do niewoli. A już z pewnością nie umiałby zapomnieć widoku okrwawionej, śmierdzącej rozkładem skóry zdartej żywcem z małej, na oko pięcioletniej, dziewczynki, którą Voldemort wysłał mu na Boże Narodzenie. I prezentu urodzinowego, którym okazała się głowa Alastora Moody'ego, sina, spuchnięta, z wykrzywionymi w bolesnym grymasie ustami oraz pustymi, rozszarpanymi oczodołami. Za pierwszym razem, Harry zwymiotował i czuł się chory przez następne kilka dni. Za drugim, jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się tylko z odrazy. Z każdym kolejnym brutalnym morderstwem, popadał w znieczulicę, a z czasem bezsilna wściekłość przemieniła się w nienawiść opartą na zimnej kalkulacji. Harry nie brał jeńców. Wszyscy byli winni, więc zasłużyli na śmierć.

- Młody Malfoy też się zmienił, ale wciąż nie jest mordercą – rzucił Dumbledore na pozór lekkim tonem, ale w jego oczach brakowało tych nieodłącznych, radosnych błysków.

- Czekałeś tyle czasu tylko po to, żeby mnie osądzać? – Harry zerwał się z fotela z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu.- Wychodzę. Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać.

- Zaczekaj, proszę. – Głos Albusa złagodniał. Potter się zawahał, ale pozostał w pomieszczeniu. – Nie osądzam cię, Harry. Po prostu uważam, że dobrze byłoby, gdybyś się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Przydałby ci się ktoś taki u boku.

- Ja i Malfoy? Przyjaciółmi? – zadrwił. – Naprawdę, dobry dowcip, dyrektorze. Nie próbuj mną manipulować jakbym wciąż miał piętnaście lat. Mów, o co chodzi albo daj mi spokój – wyrzucił z siebie, nie owijając w bawełnę.  
Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem.

- Istnieje przepowiednia o was. O tobie i Draco.

Harry przymknął oczy, opierając się ciężko o ścianę.  
- Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że nie chcę jej usłyszeć? – spytał ponuro. Kiedyś nalegałby, żeby Albus powiedział mu dokładnie, co wie. Ale teraz już rozumiał, że czasem lepiej jest nie znać szczegółów. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

_- Sprzymierzony z Wybranym, przeciw wszystkim stanie_  
_czas mknący, los pcha ku wielkiej zmianie_  
_za sprawą trzecich magia z magią złączona_  
_rodzina odzyska, bo przez rodzinę stracona_  
_Księżycowa ofiara, krwią ołtarz splamiony_  
_by uzdrowiciel mógł być uzdrowiony,_  
_gdy życie za życie w zapłacie oddane_  
_z powodu miłości zostanie zwrócone._

- Czy z tymi bzdurami miała coś wspólnego, Trelawney? No proszę cię, ta kobieta stanowczo ma zbyt wielką słabość do kuchennej sherry.  
Uśmiechnął się kpiąco z dezaprobatą, ale oblicze Dumbledore'a pozostało poważne jak nigdy przedtem.

- Nie, ale centaury, jak śmiem twierdzić, całkiem sporo.  
Gdyby to było możliwe, szczęka Pottera z hukiem grzmotnęłaby o podłogę, czyniąc widoczne szkody w uzębieniu.

- Widocznie ta przepowiednia jest równie błaha dla naszej sprawy, co jutrzejsza pogoda. Dobrze wiesz, że oni nie chcą się dzielić niczym ważniejszym.

- Są przyparci do muru. Voldemort powoli pozbywa się każdego inteligentnego gatunku magicznych stworzeń. To pierwsza, i możliwe, że ostatnia, przepowiednia dana czarodziejom przez centaury.  
Harry w odpowiedzi stłukł sobie duży palec u stopy, kopiąc w pustą żerdź pozostałą po Faweksie. Zirytowany przeszukiwał szuflady biurka, aż znalazł kawałek pergaminu.

- Możesz powtórzyć treść? Hermiona jest dobra w zagadkach, więc może wyłapie przesłanie.  
Albus spełnił prośbę, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał się martwić, że coś poprzekręca. Sytuacja zapowiadała się nadzwyczaj nieciekawie. Znowu jego życiem będzie kierować jakaś przeklęta przepowiednia. Miał dość podążania wyznaczoną ścieżką. Co z przysłowiem „każdy jest kowalem własnego losu"? Może powinien wreszcie wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? Z powodzeniem mógłby zrobić proroctwu na przekór. Chociaż nie. To by oznaczało przyłączenie się do Voldemorta. Skrzywił się w duchu. Miał cholernego pecha.

- Przyjdziesz wkrótce? – spytał Dumbledore, kiedy Harry zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Czarnowłosy zmierzył go przeszywającym spojrzeniem swoich intensywnie zielonych oczu.

- Tak – odpowiedział i wyszedł.  
Nie czuł już złości, pozostał tylko żal. Wiedział, że tak będzie, dlatego wzbraniał się przed odwiedzeniem gabinetu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż kilka spotkań wystarczy, żeby wybaczył staruszkowi. W końcu rozumiał motywy jego postępowania. Sam, mając na uwadze całą jasną stronę, kierował się tak zwanym „większym dobrem". Kombinował jak, przy minimalnych stratach, wygrać. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że nie ma walki bez ofiar. To po prostu nieunikniona część wojny i trzeba się z tym pogodzić.  
Swoje kroki skierował ku miejscu umówionego spotkania. Po drodze wymienił kilka słów z Luną, która szukała Neville'a i wpadł na Artura Weasleya, który pędził gdzieś na złamanie karku, więc w przelocie mruknął tylko szybkie przywitanie, klepnął Harry'ego w plecy, po czym zniknął za załomem korytarza. Wreszcie Potter dotarł do wejścia kuchni. Stanął przed obrazem przedstawiającym misę z owocami i połaskotał gruszkę, która zachichotała, przemieniając się w klamkę.

- Cześć Hermiona – rzucił ze szczerym uśmiechem, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Gdzie Malfoy?

- Porwał kilka ciastek i zaszył się w lochach z profesorem Snape'em. – Harry nie potrafił namówić jej, żeby zwracała się do Mistrza Eliksirów po imieniu._ „To kwestia szacunku"_, tłumaczyła niezłomnie, aż dał jej spokój. – Dołączą do nas później.

- Harry Potter, sir! – zapiszczał znajomy głos, wybijając się przed szereg otaczających czarnowłosego skrzatów domowych, które koniecznie chciały nafaszerować go jedzeniem do nieprzytomności. – Jak Zgredek może pomóc, Harry'emu, sir? – Prawie zarył swoim szpiczastym nosem o podłogę, kłaniając się nisko.

- Jeśli to nie kłopot, chciałbym dostać jakąś kanapkę. Nic specjalnego, naprawdę – zastrzegł Potter. Jęknął głucho, kiedy skrzaty, na łeb na szyję, rzuciły się do przygotowań. Przewrócił oczami, siadając obok rozbawionej przyjaciółki.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała z troską, widząc jego pobladłą twarz i nieszczególnie zdrowe rumieńce na policzkach.

- W porządku, chociaż jestem trochę zmęczony – wyznał, przeczesując palcami bałagan na głowie.

- To zrozumiałe. Jeszcze wczoraj byłeś w głębokiej śpiączce. Dziwię się, jakim cudem w ogóle stoisz na nogach.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie należę do grona cierpliwych osób. – Wzruszył ramionami. Oczy zalśniły mu wesoło, kiedy pomyślał, że Snape nazwałby go raczej _„bezczelnym, upartym dzieciakiem"_. Zawsze powtarzał, że brakuje Harry'emu dyscypliny i przy każdej możliwej okazji testował jego charakter. Wyciąganie z Severusa jakiejkolwiek informacji trwało wieki, a było to męczące, mozolne zajęcie. Harry zgadywał, że takie droczenie się sprawiało mu jakąś pokrętną przyjemność. – Powiedz mi o horkruksie. – Z miejsca zmienił temat, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na skrzaty znoszące zewsząd wszelakie półmiski z milionem potraw.

- Z naszych ustaleń wynika, że jest nim czarka Helgi Hufflepuff. Jeden z zaprzyjaźnionych goblinów doniósł nam, że Voldemort osobiście zabrał ją ze skrytki Lestrange'ów. Zdaje się, że umieścił go w Departamencie Tajemnic. – Przygryzła dolną wargę i zmarszczyła brwi w zastanowieniu. Harry wzdrygnął się. To właśnie tam zginął jego ojciec chrzestny zabity przez własną kuzynkę. Oczywiście, wina leżała w równej mierze po stronie samego Pottera. W końcu to przez niego Syriusz się tam znalazł. Wszystko, dlatego, że kiedy mógł, nie przykładał się należycie do nauki oklumencji, bo był zbyt wielkim ignorantem. Z drugiej strony… zaprzyjaźniony goblin? Co za oksymoron!

- Macie już plan jak się tam dostaniemy?

- Ty nigdzie nie idziesz. Nie jesteś jeszcze w pełni sił.

Harry ją wyśmiał.  
- Naprawdę myślisz, że zdołasz mnie zatrzymać?

- Cóż, nie. – Westchnęła. – Chociaż… jakby cię tak uśpić i związać…

- Hermiona… - warknął ostrzegawczo, popatrzywszy na nią spod byka.

- Dobra, niech będzie, wygrałeś. Obserwowaliśmy ich tygodniami, a sytuacja wygląda tak: wejście dla interesantów jest zablokowane na amen, chyba się zawaliło. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie ma barier antyteleportacyjnych znajduje się tam, gdzie najczęściej przebywa Voldemort, więc odpada w przedbiegach. Zostaje nam sieć Fiuu, którą posługują się pracownicy Ministerstwa. Ochrona zmienia się, co siedem godzin. Wartownicy mają około trzech minut na weryfikację. To nasza szansa. Stoją w sporym oddaleniu od alarmu, tyłem do wejścia. Jeśli nie uda wam się przemknąć niezauważalnie to zawsze możecie ich ogłuszyć. Wtedy będzie ciężko, bo minie, co najwyżej kwadrans zanim się zorientują, że następna zmiana się nie zgłosiła. Wtedy będziecie musieli improwizować, bo trudno powiedzieć jak postąpią. Gdyby jednak wam się udało to kierujcie się w stronę windy, jedynej drogi prowadzącej do wydostania się z Atrium. Nie możecie jednak zjechać prosto do Departamentu. Musicie wjechać piętro wyżej. Podejrzewam, że może eksplodować, jeżeli miniecie strefę bezpieczeństwa.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Jak na aroganckiego bydlaka, Voldemort był strasznym paranoikiem. W sumie, co się dziwić, gdyby to fragment jego duszy się tam znajdował, pewnie postąpiłby identycznie.

- W takim razie jak mamy się dostać na dół? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

- Dwie kondygnacje dalej są schody przeciwpożarowe. Musicie uważać na strażnika. Patroluje piętro trzy razy w ciągu godziny. Obchód trwa siedemnaście minut. Załóżmy, że w miarę bezproblemowo dotarliście do zejścia w dół. Radziłabym poruszać się systemem dwustopniowym. Prawdopodobnie część z nich obłożona jest klątwami. Na miejscu musicie minąć jeden korytarz, żeby znaleźć się przy drzwiach do Departamentu. Tam też będzie strażnik. W tym tygodniu zmianę ma jeden z naszych, więc pomoże wam dostać się do środka. Niestety nie wiem, jak przedstawia się dalsza sytuacja. Zabezpieczenia zmieniają się, co cztery dni. Nasz człowiek będzie jednak wiedział, co należy zrobić.

- Jakie są szanse, że wyjdziemy z tego żywi? Tylko szczerze.

- Jak dla mnie, mniej niż pięćdziesiąt procent. – Skrzywiła się, po krótkim zastanowieniu. Ramiona Harry'ego opadły. Świetnie, misja samobójcza.

- Kiedy mam się tam udać? – spytał.

- Nie pójdziesz sam. I nie kłóć się ze mną. Weźmiesz ze sobą przynajmniej jedną osobę albo nie ma tematu – warknęła wściekle. Zacięcie błyszczało jej w oczach, a dłonie zacisnęła na krawędzi stołu. Harry odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając wargi. Zupełnie mu się to nie podobało. Nie chciał nikogo narażać na takie niebezpieczeństwo bez potrzeby. A w dodatku jednej osobie łatwiej byłoby prześlizgnąć się niezauważenie. Ale Hermiona jest nieugięta, kiedy sobie coś ubzdura. I Severus też raczej nie zgodzi się puścić go samego. Właściwie to Harry mógłby się założyć o własne życie, że oboje urządzą mu piekło, jeśli nie weźmie kogoś ze sobą do pomocy. Cholera, przecież on nie chciał źle. Starał się po prostu uchronić wszystkich przed narażaniem karku dla jego sprawy. W końcu to o nim mówiła ta przeklęta przepowiednia. Właśnie, byłby zapomniał.

- Wrócimy do tego z samego rana. Teraz chciałbym, żebyś rzuciła na coś okiem. – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy gorączkowo grzebał w kieszeniach. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy wzięła do rąk kawałek pergaminu.

- Co to jest? – Zainteresowała się.

- Przepowiednia o mnie i Malfoy. Od centaurów. – Ziewnął potężnie. – Padam na twarz. Muszę odpocząć. – Wstał od stołu, pocierając kark. Zorientował się, że jeszcze nic nie zjadł, bo głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Rozejrzał się wokół. Zawiedzione twarze skrzatów wywołały w nim poczucie winy, więc szybko wybrał ze stosów jedzenia talerz z apetycznie wyglądającymi kanapkami oraz szklankę soku dyniowego. Skinął głową w podziękowaniu. – Chciałbym, żebyś dowiedziała się, o co z tym chodzi. - Rzucił okiem na trzymany przez nią świstek. – Tylko nie siedź za długo. To był ciężki dzień dla nas wszystkich. Zobaczymy się rano.

- Jasne – mruknęła, wpatrując się w tekst z podekscytowaniem. – Śpij dobrze, Harry.  
_Zostałem odprawion_y, zachichotał w duchu, udając się do wyjścia. Skrzaty odprowadziły go pod same drzwi, dziękując za wizytę i zapraszając ponownie. Harry nie miał ochoty odwiedzać tego miejsca w najbliższym czasie. Obsesja, z jaką te stworzenia odnosiły się do swoich obowiązków nieco go przerażała. A przynajmniej wywoływała zgoła nieprzyjemne uczucie. Te ich wyłupiaste oczy, wbite w niego maniakalnie… dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

Wieża Gryffindoru wyglądała tak jak wtedy, kiedy był w niej po raz ostatni. Tęsknił za przebywaniem w Pokoju Wspólnym, swoim przytulnym dormitorium… A przede wszystkim, brakowało mu tętniącego w nim życia. Tej energii, wszechobecnej krzątaniny, hałasów i szumu wywołanego niezliczonymi rozmowami. Teraz wprawdzie brakowało tu uczniów, zarówno młodszych jak i tych starszych, ale kilka znajomych twarzy podniosło go na duchu. Zbyt zmęczony by zatrzymać się na pogawędkę ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Mijał byłych Gryfonów – tych, którzy, dopiero, co ukończyli Hogwart, tych znacznie starszych oraz tych, co okupowali swój dawny dom wraz z całymi rodzinami – a oni wiwatowali na jego cześć, pozdrawiali go, a także poklepywali po plecach, ramionach i czymkolwiek tylko się dało. Posłał im szczery, pokrzepiający uśmiech i zniknął za drzwiami dormitorium. Tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wykrzesać. Ledwo zdjąwszy okulary, padł na łóżko w ubraniu. Nie minęła nawet minuta jak zapadł się miękko w przyjemne ramiona Morfeusza.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIĄTEGO**


	7. Koszmar

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**  
_"Koszmar"_

Usiadł gwałtownie, wyrwany nagle z koszmaru. Nie z wizji nadesłanej przez Voldemorta, bo Harry nie był już jego horkruksem. Śniło mu się… właściwie nie pamiętał zbyt dokładnie. Stał chyba w samym sercu lasu i potrząsał czyimś martwym ciałem. Rozpacz ściskała jego wnętrzności. Zacisnął powieki, próbując przywołać obraz twarzy tego kogoś leżącego na kamiennym bloku. Niestety bezskutecznie. Poczucie nieodwracalnej straty wciąż tkwiło mu w sercu niczym cierń. I ta szkarłatna ciecz na jego dłoniach… Zerknął w dół, patrząc na skrzepy krwi pokrywające ręce. Szarpnął się w tył, rozcinając potylicę o wezgłowie łóżka. Skrajnie spanikowany zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do łazienki. Lodowata woda paliła mu skórę, kiedy mocno zeskrobywał z niej czerwone, niczym wóz strażacki, piętno czegoś na kształt zbrodni. Przymknął oczy, chcąc powstrzymać nudności. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył nie było nawet śladu krwi. Pozostały tylko blade szramy po paznokciach. Oparł się ciężko o umywalkę, podczas gdy jego zszokowane odbicie przyglądało mu się z naprzeciwka. Poszarzała twarz, włosy przyklejone do spoconego czoła, udręczone spojrzenie.

Harry nie znosił patrzyć w lustro. Nie podobał mu się osobnik, którego w nim widział. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej bezwzględny i zakłamany. Mógł sobie przekonująco wmawiać, że to, co czynił było w porządku, ale tracił tę umiejętność wraz z nadejściem wieczoru. Nie czuł się dłużej jak jedna, cała osoba, ale dwie całkowicie różne. Jeden Harry z powodzeniem mordował, wierząc, że postępuje słusznie. Dowodził, decydował i wybierał „mniejsze zło" lub „większe dobro". Chodziło niby o to samo, ale to drugie miało lepszy wydźwięk. Natomiast, pod osłoną nocy, przychodził ten drugi Harry. Posiadacz oczu przepełnionych smutkiem oraz goryczą. Dręczony wątpliwościami. Pozwalający sobie na niewyobrażalne wyrzuty sumienia. Pławiący się w żałobie, przeklinający sam siebie.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, przepłukał twarz orzeźwiająco chłodną wodą, po czym poszedł zabrać coś na przebranie. Nastał nowy dzień, więc aż do zmroku nie było miejsca na jego drugą stronę osobowości.

Prysznic ostatecznie postawił go na nogi. Teraz ubrany, świeżo ogolony i gotowy do działania, marzył jedynie o mocnej kawie. Zaklęcie tempus uświadomiło mu, że było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Piąta trzydzieści siedem, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. _Nawet słońce jeszcze nie wstało_, pomyślał zniesmaczony. Nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru postanowił ponownie złożyć wizytę w kuchni. Kofeinowa rządza jak zwykle okazała się silniejsza od uprzedzeń związanych z proszeniem nadgorliwych skrzatów o cokolwiek. Może uda mu się po kryjomu poprosić Zgredka o pomoc.  
- Merlinie – jęknął nagle. – Jestem takim idiotą! – W mgnieniu oka zmienił kierunek porannej wycieczki, wyrzucając sobie w duchu bezmyślność. Wystarczy, że zawoła Zgredka, a on dostarczy mu kawę w dowolne miejsce. Z nieco większym optymizmem skierował kroki ku wyjściu z zamku. Od przeszło sześciu miesięcy nie widział wschodu słońca. Zdążył naprawdę zatęsknić za tym widokiem. Najpiękniejsza, według niego, pora dnia.

- Malfoy? – zdziwił się, dotarłszy do wielkiego, rozłożystego drzewa rosnącego tuż przy hogwarckim jeziorze. Blondyn zerwał się na równe nogi, wyciągając różdżkę.

- Potter, imbecylu! Przestraszyłeś mnie! – warknął, chowając patyk do kieszeni. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że znaczna część mieszkańców zamku porzuciła swoje czarodziejskie szaty na rzecz mugolskich ubrań. Nie, żeby mieli o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Niektórzy wyglądali naprawdę dziwacznie. Ale nie Draco. W tych swoich doskonale dopasowanych, czarnych spodniach, bladoniebieskiej koszuli oraz leżącej na nim jak ulał, ciemnej marynarce, odznaczał się niezrównanym smakiem.

- Ty też mnie przestraszyłeś – oznajmił chłodno. – Co tu robisz o tej porze?

- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo – odgryzł się Malfoy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, więc nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu się tłumaczyć. Bez pytania opadł na miejsce obok.

- Zgredku! – zawołał w przestrzeń. Skrzat pojawił się z cichym trzaskiem.

- Panicz Draco, Harry Potter, sir! – Wyraźnie się ucieszył na ich widok. Harry zastanawiał się czy skrzaty w ogóle sypiają. - Jak Zgredek może panom służyć?

- Kawy, Zgredku. Tylko tego potrzebuję – rzucił natychmiast. – A ty chcesz czegoś? – Zwrócił się uprzejmie w stronę nieszczególnie chcianego towarzysza.

- Ja również skuszę się na filiżankę, dziękuję – odparł ten, nawet nie patrząc w ich kierunku.

- W takim razie to wszystko, o co prosimy – podsumował Potter niecierpliwie. Skrzat, zamiótł trawę swoimi długimi uszami, po czym zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił. Harry oparł się wygodnie o chropowaty pień, przymykając powieki. Wyczuwał obok siebie milczącą obecność Malfoya i w jakimś stopniu koiło to jego zszargane nerwy. W niepokojąco przyjemny sposób. Otworzył oczy, napotykając wbite w siebie spojrzenie stalowoszarych tęczówek.

- Co? – spytał automatycznie.

- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – Głos blondyna był spokojny, opanowany, może nieco znudzony, ale pobrzmiewał delikatnie autentyczną ciekawością. Zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście nurtowała go ta kwestia. Harry rozważał czy mu odpowiedzieć.

- Koszmary – westchnął w końcu.

- Ach, uroki wojny. – Draco skrzywił się cierpko, zmieniając pozycję na bardziej wygodną. – Chyba każdy ma coś, co go dręczy po nocach.

- Jasne – prychnął. – Jestem przekonany, że Voldemort budzi się o świcie przerażony własnymi, mrocznymi występkami, po czym pędzi, żeby na kolanach błagać o wybaczenie swoich śmierciożerców, solennie obiecując poprawę – mówił poważnym tonem, kiwając czerepem z ważniacką, mądrą miną. Draco popatrzył na niego oszołomiony tym wywodem, po czym roześmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Harry przyglądał mu się z zachwytem, zupełnie oczarowany. Jasne włosy muskały idealną, mlecznobiałą szyję w cudowny sposób. Poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć złożenia pocałunku na bladej skórze by zaraz naznaczyć ją śladami zębów. Drgnął zmieszany, zachichotawszy nerwowo. Draco przestał się śmiać, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało roziskrzone.

- Niezła myśl, naprawdę – powiedział.

Zgredek pojawił się ponownie, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. Siedzieli, więc w ciszy, popijając poranną kawę. Harry dumał nad urokami wschodzącego słońca, którego promienie powoli rozlewały się po jeziorze łagodną falą. Zastanawiał się, co przyniesie nowy dzień i czy podoła swoim obowiązkom. Oszacował, że w tej dość przyjemnej atmosferze minęło z pół godziny. I uznał to za ich wspólny sukces. Ot, pierwsze kroki na drodze owocnej współpracy.

- Harry! Draco! – zawołała Hermiona, zmierzając w ich stronę. – Wszędzie was szukam.

- Napijesz się? – zaoferował Draco, podsuwając jej swoją filiżankę, do której dolał jeszcze czarnego naparu. Przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością, wypijając niemal całą zawartość za jednym razem.

- Co wy tu robicie o tej porze? Jest zimno! Przeziębicie się – zganiła ich, podpierając jedną rękę na talii. W drugiej trzymała filiżankę. Harry pomyślał, że w tej pozie wyglądała zupełnie jak wkurzona Molly Weasley. Wymienił z blondynem rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Nie jest tak źle – zbagatelizował nonszalancko. – Coś się stało?

- Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień warty naszego PRZYJACIELA – zaakcentowała i Harry w mig pojął, kogo miała na myśli. – Następna okazja może się nadarzyć najwcześniej za dwa miesiące.

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem, podnosząc się niezgrabnie z ziemi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Draco uczynił to samo tylko z wrodzoną gracją. Zazdrość dźgnęła go ostrą szpilką. – Dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?! Jest tyle do zrobienia.

- Spokojnie. Zdążymy…

- …się spóźnić – wtrącił się jej w środek zdania, ruszając żwawo w kierunku zamku. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Dogonili go już po paru krokach. Hermiona przedstawiła mu zarys przygotowań potrzebnych do wzięcia udziału w akcji, energicznie gestykulując. Oświadczyła, że nigdzie go nie puści dopóki pani Pomfrey osobiście nie zaakceptuje jego stanu zdrowia.

- I oczywiście nie pójdziesz sam – zakończyła swój szczegółowy wykład.

- Ja z nim pójdę – zaproponował Draco, ale w głowie Harry'ego już kiełkował pewien plan, który nie obejmował udziału Malfoya.

- Nie. Już zdecydowałem. Zabiorę Neville'a – powiedział Harry z całym uporem, na jaki było go stać. Nie będzie narażał nikogo.

- Ale, Harry… Draco jest naszym najlepszym żołnierzem. Przeszedł gruntowne przeszkolenie, ma duże doświadczenie i jest uzdrowicielem, więc może się przydać. – Potter zawahał się. Kusiło go, żeby przystać na propozycję. Kompleks bohatera nie pozwolił mu jednak zdecydować się na takie ryzyko.

- Neville albo nikt inny – powtórzył twardo. W oczach Malfoya błysnęła uraza, ale zaraz się opanował. Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio, więc wymyślił na poczekaniu w miarę wiarygodną wymówkę: - Nie bierz tego do siebie – zwrócił się do blondyna. – Po prostu… Neville i ja… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od wielu lat. Ćwiczyliśmy razem, walczyliśmy wspólnie, więc wiem, że doskonale się uzupełniamy. Taka współpraca zgranego zespołu może zapewnić nam zwycięstwo.

Draco skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, ale Harry poczuł się nieswojo pod ostrzałem świdrującego, podejrzliwego spojrzenia stalowoszarych oczu. Potarł kark w geście niepewności.

- To tego… ja udam się do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby uspokoić Poppy – mruknął.

- Zdaje się, że znajdziesz ją u profesora Snape'a. Chciał mieć pewność, że będziesz grzecznie wypełniał polecenia pielęgniarki.

Harry prychnął. _Tak jakby ona ze swoją apodyktyczną naturą miała sobie nie poradzić._

- W takim razie odprowadzę cię do lochów – powiedział Malfoy.

- Nie potrzebuję niańki.

- I tak muszę rozmówić się z Severusem. – Wzruszył ramionami, popychając Harry'ego do przodu. Pomachał Hermionie na pożegnanie i poinstruował, żeby również się tam udała, kiedy załatwi to, co trzeba. Nie wymienili ani słowa przez całą drogę.

Harry wparował do gabinetu Snape'a bez pukania.

- Jestem! – zawołał od progu. Draco gderając wszedł zaraz za nim, zamykając drzwi. – Och.

Wytrzeszczył oczy wpatrując się w tę niecodzienną sytuację. Severus Snape był zajęty całowaniem Poppy Pomfrey. Zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem, odskoczył od kobiety, a ta spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Potter, na Salazara! Myślałem, że wpoiłem ci podstawowe zasady dobrego wychowania – warknął Snape, ale widać było, że jest odrobinę speszony.

- Pomyliłeś się. – Harry wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście razem.

- I nadal byś nie wiedział, irytujący bachorze. Niegrzecznie jest wpychać nos w nie swoje sprawy. – Groźna, mordercza mina nie zrobiła na Potterze najmniejszego wrażenia.

- No popatrz tylko na nich – rzucił się na Malfoya i w przypływie ciepłych uczuć objął go ramieniem. - - Czyż nie są słodcy?

Pielęgniarka sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię. Severus zazgrzytał zębami.

- Pozwól, że nie wypowiem się na ten temat. Wolałbym nie skończyć, jako składnik jednego z eliksirów – odpowiedział Draco, ale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. I nawet nie strącił ręki Harry'ego tylko odwrócił lekko głowę w jego kierunku i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

- Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie… - zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów złowieszczym tonem, ale okularnik mu przerwał.

- Ale będę świadkiem na waszym ślubie, prawda, Sevi? – zaniepokoił się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Dracona, który prawie zakrztusił się śliną, próbując powstrzymać parsknięcie śmiechem. Nie rozumiał, co go tak rozbawiło. Przecież to bardzo ważna kwestia! Harry nie był nigdy świadkiem, ale chciał nim być. Bardzo, bardzo. W dodatku przyjaźnił się z Poppy, a Severus w pewnym stopniu zastępował mu ojca. Poza tym, pasowali do siebie. Ona miała na niego zbawienny wpływ. Harry nauczył się dostrzegać zmiany w zachowaniu Snape'a po każdym spotkaniu z pielęgniarką.

- Nie.

Harry naburmuszył się i z obrażoną miną oznajmił:

- Myślę, że komuś mogłoby się coś wymknąć przypadkiem. I nie mówię, że akurat mnie…

- Zachowujesz się dziecinnie – uświadomił go Severus. Wymienił z Poppy znękane spojrzenie. – Powiedzmy, że się nad tym zastanowimy, dobrze?

- Może być – zdecydował po namyśle. – A teraz bierzmy się do roboty.

Przeszło godzinę później Harry miał już kompletnie dość. I zdążył zgłodnieć.

- Wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku - oznajmiła wreszcie Poppy, marszcząc czoło z zastanowieniem. – Zaskakujące.

- Wspaniale. Jedna wymówka Hermiony, żeby mnie nie puścić, z głowy – westchnął, ubierając podkoszulek. Severus wszedł do swojego gabinetu, a Draco wślizgnął się cicho za nim.

- Skończyliście? - spytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Tak. Chcesz zerknąć na wyniki? – Otrzymawszy niecierpliwe skinienie, podała mu zapisany pergamin. Przeglądał treść w skupieniu.

- Mogę już iść? – zirytował się wreszcie Harry.

- Nie – odburknął Severus, nie zaszczycając podopiecznego nawet spojrzeniem. Potter uznał, że bezsensownie tracili czas. Przecież pielęgniarka wydała już werdykt. – Zażyj jeszcze to i damy ci spokój.

Ledwie złapał rzuconą w jego stronę fiolkę pełną jakiejś dziwnej substancji o kolorze przypominającym szlam z jeziora. Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Nie było mowy, żeby wziął to coś do ust. Wyglądało paskudnie, a smakowało pewnie jeszcze gorzej.

- Ohyda – jęknął. – Nie wypiję tego.

- Potter, nie bądź tchórzem – parsknął Draco, pokazując mu identyczną fiolkę.

- Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał, próbując zyskać na czasie. Niech to, skoro Malfoy wypije miksturę to on też będzie musiał. Duma nie pozwoli mu odmówić.

- Eliksir wzmacniający – rzucił beztrosko Mistrz Eliksirów, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Nie, nie jest. Wiem jak wygląda ten eliksir. Nie rób ze mnie głupka – warknął, odsuwając od siebie buteleczkę i przyglądając się jej zawartości podejrzliwie.

- Sam doskonale sobie radzisz – parsknął. – Zmodyfikowałem przepis.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami, kiedy Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco, unosząc otwartą fiolkę w toaście. Zatkał nos, po czym opróżnił naczynie jednym łykiem. Miał rację, smakowało paskudnie. Gorzej niż cokolwiek innego. Zanim zdołał wyrazić swój oczywisty niesmak, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Piekielnie gorąco. Pociągnął za kołnierz podkoszulka, chcąc dopuścić w swoją stroną trochę powietrza. Zerknął na Severusa nieznacznie spanikowany. Po drugiej stronie gabinetu, Malfoy upadł na kolana, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową. Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie, wzrok mu się zamazywał. Nie był wstanie skupić myśli. Osunął się na kamienną podłogę, oddychając spazmatycznie, kiedy ból rozszedł się ostrą falą po całym ciele. Pochłonęła go ciemność.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SZÓSTEGO**


	8. Powód do dumy

**Fenol - **no wiem, wiem... Jestem wrednym człowiekiem, ale lubię kończyć w takich momentach. To mnie motywuje do pisania :D

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

_"Powód do dumy"_

Świadomość Harry'ego powracała powoli do stanu używalności. Gdzieś na granicy zrozumienia słyszał głosy. _Cholerne deja vu_, pomyślał. Głowa pulsowała mu monotonnym bólem.

- …budzi się – powiedział głos z bliskiej odległości. – Och, jego magia szaleje. Dziwaczne uczucie.

Z trudem podniósł powieki. Na szczęście światło w pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt jasne. Poruszył palcami i stwierdziwszy, że zupełnie panuje nad swoim ciałem, podniósł się niezgrabnie do pozycji siedzącej.

- Co… co się stało? – zapytał otumaniony. Poppy pochyliła się nad nim, świecąc mu po oczach końcem różdżki. Odwrócił głowę szarpnięciem. - Kobieto, przestań mnie oślepiać – jęknął.

- Jak się czujesz? – Harry spojrzał na pokryte zmarszczkami czoło Severusa.

- Jakbym dostał tłuczkiem. – Jego umysł rozjaśnił się wreszcie, a wspomnienia wróciły w mgnieniu oka. - Co to był za eliksir?  
Snape spojrzał na Dracona, który wzruszywszy ramionami, wycofał się z miejsca przy kanapie i opadł z gracją na fotel stojący za biurkiem.

- W pewnym sensie nie kłamałem, kiedy ci powiedziałem, że to eliksir wzmacniający. Jego zadaniem było wzmocnienie twojej wewnętrznej magii.

Harry uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. Pewnie to jeden z wynalazków Mistrza Eliksirów. _Fantastycznie, zawsze chciałem zostać królikiem doświadczalnym._  
- To w ogóle możliwe?

- Teraz już tak. Widzisz… utworzyłem połączenie między tobą, a Draco na poziomie waszej magii. Dzięki temu możecie wzajemnie dzielić się swoją mocą, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- CO?! – wrzasnął Harry, przechylając się do przodu, przez co prawie zleciał z kanapy. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Malfoy może teraz kraść moją magię?!

Od strony biurka rozległo się pogardliwe prychnięcie.  
- Nie udawaj idioty, Potter. Nie można tak po prostu kraść czyjejś mocy.

- Do tej pory nie można się było nią także dzielić – zripostował Harry, wstając.

- I tu właśnie następuje słowo-klucz: dzielić. To znaczy, że możesz jedynie dobrowolnie przekazać mi dowolną ilość swojej magii – wytłumaczył Draco. Mówił powoli, jak do dziecka, przeciągając samogłoski w irytujący sposób. – Ot, cała filozofia.

- Nie mam zamiaru nic ci przekazywać – warknął wrogo.

- Wcale tego nie oczekuję. – Blondyn przewrócił oczami, zakładając ramiona na klatce piersiowej. –Ta opcja obejmuje wspieranie ciebie. W końcu musimy dbać o naszego drogiego Wybrańca – mruknął kpiąco.

- Draco… co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że magia Harry'ego szaleje? – wtrącił się z pytaniem Severus, zanim ostatecznie rozgorzała kłótnia.

- Nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Ma wprawdzie ponadnaturalnie silny rdzeń, ale moc miota się w jego ciele niczym ranny Rogogon. – Podniósł się z fotela płynnym ruchem, po czym obszedłszy biurko, zaczął przyglądać się Potterowi jak jakiemuś ciekawemu eksperymentowi psychopatycznego naukowca. – Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób w ogóle skupia magię, żeby poprawnie rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie.

Zdezorientowany Harry cofnął się pod ścianę. _O czym on bredzi?_, pytał sam siebie. Możliwe rzeczywiście, od kiedy wybudził się ze śpiączki miał malutkie problemy z niektórymi zaklęciami, ale bez przesady. _To nic nie znaczy… prawda?_

- Wyczuwasz jakiś centralny punkt? Może ona przemieszcza się według jakiegoś wzoru. – Severus dopytywał się o szczegóły.

- Nie sądzę. Chociaż zgromadziła się głównie wokół tej części mózgu, która odpowiada za wspomnienia. Wygląda jakby z czymś walczyła. Wytworzyła się bariera, trochę na zasadzie działania Obliviate z tym, że broni raczej przed ingerencją z zewnątrz. – Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdumienia zmieszanego z zachwytem.

- Horkruks – wyszeptał Harry z nagłym olśnieniem. Zbladł raptownie, spoglądając niepewnie na swojego mentora.

- Nie jestem pewien czy to możliwe, ale z drugiej strony… Najwidoczniej ta część duszy Voldemorta wtopiła się w twoją już na elementarnym poziomie. Kiedy horkruks został zniszczony…

- Nie – zaprzeczył Potter, wbijając otępiały wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko. – On nie został zabity. Wydarłem go z własnego umysłu. Walczyłem z nim miesiącami, w miejscu znajdującym się na granicy światów. A kiedy wreszcie się udało, powróciłem. Silniejszy, a jednak słabszy. Bogatszy o wiedzę, z której istnienia nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, bo czaiła się na skraju postrzegalności. Doskonała, ale nieuchwytna – wyrzucił z siebie bezbarwnym tonem. Właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego czuł się tak dziwnie. Był niezrównoważony psychicznie, fizycznie i, co gorsza, magicznie. Jego wewnętrzna potęga broniła się przed obcymi wspomnieniami. Ta logicznie myśląca część horkruksa nie zdominowała Harry'ego tylko, dlatego, że Voldemort naznaczył go, jako równego sobie. Gapili się na niego w zgodnym milczeniu, dopóki nie spiorunował ich wzrokiem.

- Dajcie spokój. Chyba nie zamierzacie mnie traktować jak odmieńca! – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Dlaczego to zawsze jemu przytrafiały się takie rzeczy?! Zdaje się, że nie było mu pisane normalne życie. W dodatku coś ważnego mu umykało. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedział, co konkretnie. Nie odpowiedzieli, więc omiótł ich rozgniewanym spojrzeniem, po czym wybiegł z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami z całej siły. Może było to z jego strony dziecinnym zagraniem, ale w pewnym stopniu pozwoliło odreagować. Uderzył dłonią o ścianę, rozbijając sobie kostki o twardy kamień. Ciepła krew skapywała mu z palców na podłogę. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Żal mieszał się z gniewem i frustracją, tworząc wybuchową mieszankę. Dursleyowie mieli rację. Był dziwadłem. Wyrzutkiem, zarówno w mugolskiej jak i czarodziejskiej społeczności.

- Harry? - Głos Severusa brzmiał nadzwyczaj łagodnie w otaczającej ich ciszy. Odwrócił się w jego stronę z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy. Czuł się bezradny, samotny i rozgoryczony. Zupełnie jakby znowu miał czternaście lat. Snape westchnął ciężko. – Och, dzieciaku…

Potter wślizgnął się w jego rozłożone w zapraszającym geście ramiona. Skrył twarz w fałdach szaty na jego barku. Urósł trochę przed zakończeniem nauki w Hogwarcie, ale wciąż pozostawał kilka centymetrów niższy od Mistrza Eliskirów.

- J-ja nie dam rady, Sev – wymruczał, a czarny materiał częściowo stłumił jego głos. Snape zacieśnił pocieszający uścisk, opierając brodę o czubek głowy Harry'ego.

- Dasz, dasz. Pomyśl tylko o jedenastoletnim chłopcu, który odważnie stawił czoła Voldemortowi, nie pozwalając mu zdobyć kamienia filozoficznego. O tym samym chłopcu, co rok później pokonał ogromnego bazyliszka i ocalił niewinną dziewczynkę od potwornej śmierci, uratował swojego durnego, bezmyślnego ojca chrzestnego przed pocałunkiem dementorów oraz wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny, będąc zarazem najmłodszym uczestnikiem. Młodzieńca, który niejednokrotnie krzyżował plany najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów. I spójrz teraz na mężczyznę, którym się stałeś. Wyrosłeś na bohatera, Harry. Dowódcę, za którym miliony poszłyby w ogień.

Oczy Harry'ego zaszły łzami, kiedy kurczowo wpijał palce w szatę Snape'a.  
- Nie chcę, żeby ludzie za mnie ginęli – wyszeptał.

- Nie „za", ale DLA ciebie. To znaczna różnica. – Zamilkł na sekundę, po czym dodał tak cicho, że Harry nie był pewny czy aby się nie przesłyszał: – Jestem taki dumny, mój synu.

Wzruszenie chwyciło go za gardło do tego stopnia, że dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu pozbieranie się do kupy. – Dziękuję… tato.

Severus zastygł na moment w bezruchu, przez co Potter zaczął się zastanawiać czy zrobił coś nie tak. Zaraz jednak Mistrz Eliksirów rozluźnił się i poklepawszy go po plecach, rzucił:  
- Dobra, dosyć tych czułości. Praca czeka.

Harry odsunął się o krok z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Z lekkim rozbawieniem zaobserwował, że Snape miał lekko szklisty wzrok i mrugał zawzięcie.

- Eee… mógłbyś? – zapytał, zrobiwszy niewinną minę, wyciągając przed siebie okaleczoną dłoń. Równie dobrze sam by ją sobie uleczył, ale to Severus zawsze naprawiał wszelkie uszczerbki na jego ciele. Był to już ich mały, rodzinny rytuał. Harry doceniał okazaną mu troskę i opiekę. Snape wymruczał pod nosem zaklęcie, pozwolił sobie na drgnięcie prawego kącika ust, po czym zmierzwiwszy włosy Pottera, odszedł w kierunku lochów.

Sprawa złych przeczuć Harry'ego wyjaśniła się stosunkowo szybko. Kiedy Hermiona dowiedziała się, co zrobili, wpadła w istny szał. Zwyzywała ich od niekompetentnych głupców. Tak na dobry początek. Cały wywód trwał dobre pół godziny z hakiem. Wreszcie zdyszana, podparła się pod boki.  
- Co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie? – spytała na koniec z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Potter potrzebuje wsparcia – oznajmił Draco prosto z mostu. – Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego tak się pieklisz.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze! – Zwróciła na niego całą swoją uwagę. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego, więc zapobiegawczo schronił się za, Bogu ducha winnym, blondynem. – Nie powiedziałeś mu – warknęła oskarżycielsko.

- Jakoś nie było okazji. – Próbował się tłumaczyć. – Poza tym wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia! – Ledwie udało im się uchylić od szybkiego ciosu wymierzonego przez rękę sprawiedliwości.

- Czy wy macie jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jaki ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy uruchomiliście? Przepowiednia zaczęła się wypełniać. A już prawie znalazłam sposób, żeby powstrzymać nadchodzącą katastrofę! –wrzeszczała. Kulili się jak dzieci przed gniewem matki.

- Ona jest straszna, kiedy się wścieka – wyszeptał do niego Draco, półgębkiem.

- Wiem – przytaknął równie cicho. – Nie rób żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Trzeba przeczekać najgorsze.

Stali, więc w milczeniu obok siebie, podczas gdy Hermiona się produkowała. Po jakimś czasie wreszcie zaczęło jej brakować słów. Harry widział, że jest zmęczona tą agresywną napaścią na nich, więc ostrożnie szturchnął Dracona w bok.

- Zarządzam taktyczny odwrót – mruknął, wycofując się w zwolnionym tempie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał szybkie, żołnierskie skinięcie głową.

- Chodu! – wrzasnął Malfoy, a sekundę później pędzili wzdłuż korytarza.

Potter wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał opowiedzieć blondynowi o przepowiedni. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, iż zaprzepaścił jedyną szansę na swoje normalną egzystencję. Od teraz znowu będzie żył pod dyktando losu. Cóż, chyba nadeszła pora, żeby to zaakceptować. A może nawet wyjść przeznaczeniu naprzeciw i stawić mu czoła z godnością? Kto wie, jeśli przeżyje zaplanowaną na dzisiaj akcję… Wtedy wszystko się ułoży. Albo dostanie wystarczająco dużo czasu by zacząć poważnie się martwić.

Nadszedł wieczór. Podniesiony na duchu Harry przygotowywał się na walkę. Przepełniało go nerwowe oczekiwanie. Wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Przebieg działania wyuczony na pamięć, a szczegóły planu dopracowane do perfekcji. Aż wreszcie nadszedł wyczekiwany czas. Harry i Neville wyszli z zamku prosto na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Słońce zaszło już przeszło godzinę wcześniej i nawet zdążył się pojawić księżyc. Jego jasna tarcza zalała okolicę srebrzystym blaskiem. Według projektu mieli dojść do Hogsmeade by stamtąd teleportować się w pobliże Ministerstwa. Harry mógł deportować się prosto z błoni, ale wymagałoby to sporego nakładu mocy, a bariery Hogwartu i tak nie przepuściłyby Longbottoma. Ani nikogo innego. Poza samym Wybrańcem.

- Mieliśmy iść do wioski, Harry – powiedział lekko zaniepokojony Neville, kiedy Potter zmienił nagle, ustaloną wcześniej trasę.

- I pójdziemy. Muszę tylko zabrać coś z chatki Hagrida – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie. Neville nie był głupi, ale całkowicie, z dziecinną wręcz naiwnością, mu ufał. Dlatego Harry czuł się nieswojo na myśl o tym, że miał zamiar sprawić przyjacielowi zawód. Jednak słowo się rzekło. Potter zadbał wcześniej, żeby Rubeus nie pojawił się znienacka w swoim małym domku na skraju lasu. Bez przeszkód weszli do środka. Zanim Longbottom choćby pomyślał o zapaleniu światła, Harry przyłożył mu różdżkę do klatki piersiowej i mruknął:

- Petrificus Totalus. – Ciało Neville'a drgnęło, ręce przylgnęły ciasno do boków, a nogi złączyły się sztywno, jakby ktoś je związał. Cały zesztywniały niczym kamień padł z hukiem na drewnianą podłogę. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale nie możesz mi dziś towarzyszyć – wyjaśnił Harry z autentycznym smutkiem. Za pomocą innego zaklęcia przeniósł przyjaciela ostrożnie, układając go na łóżku olbrzyma. Kilkanaście sekund później był już przy wyjściu, wymykając się na zewnątrz. Bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się prawie, dostając zawału. Na jego drodze stał Draco Malfoy z krzywym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do bladej twarzy, z rękami założonymi na piersi.

- A jednak. Naprawdę masz nas za głupców. Albo po prostu nie jesteś wystarczająco przebiegły. W końcu, obaj wiemy, że Ślizgon byłby z ciebie raczej marny – zakpił.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SIÓDMEGO**


End file.
